Once a marine remains a marine?
by Kav30
Summary: Cadet Kav is chosen to act as a spy on board the straw hat's ship. Will she be able to complete her mission? Or will she fail? And, would she still be a marine? Follow Kav on board the straw hat's ship and find out what adventures/obstacles would she have. DISCLAIMER, I do not own One Piece, only the OC.
1. Chapter 1

A brunette knocks on Admiral Sakazuki's room. "Come in." said the fleet admiral. The brunette gulps before opening the door. In the room, there sat the fleet admiral Sakazuki and the former fleet admiral, now as inspector general Sengoku.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked the brunette.

"Yes, I got a mission for you. I want you to infiltrate Monkey D. Luffy's ship." said the fleet admiral to the brunette. "Do you think you can do it?" added Sengoku with questioning gaze.

"Yes, sir!" saluted the brunette full of confidence. "Do you know why out of all the men we have here, we would choose you?" asked Sakazuki. "No, sir." said the brunette losing some of her confidence. Both of the men stared into her eyes. The brunette started to panic in her head, but tried to calm down.

"The first reason of why we'd choose you is because you're new." said the fleet admiral. The brunette feels kind of down from the reason. "The second is out of all the men there, you're the only one strong enough both mentally and physically. And it's because-" "I am the one who suggested you." Sengoku interrupted with a grin. "Y-you did?" asked the brunette with wide eyes. "Of course! You are my best student after all, even though you're related to that pirate." said Sengoku with a grin then a sad expression.

"I'll ask you once again. Cadet Dracule Kav, do you accept this mission?" asked the fleet admiral, this time with a dead serious tone. "Yes, sir!" answered Kav with confidence and a firm gaze.

Sakazuki places a den den mushi onto the table. "Take this and report to me at once after you infiltrated their ship." demanded Sakazuki. Kav takes the den den mushi and salutes to both of the men before going out.

* * *

Kav changes into casual clothes and takes some money with her. She places the den den mushi into the hidden pocket inside her jacket along with her money. Before she sets sail, Sengoku appeared with Garp. "Wait a minute, Kav." Sengoku calls out. "Is there something you need, inspector?" questions Kav.

Sengoku pretends to look hurt in front of Kav. "Can't I just come and say goodbye to my student?" "Of course you can, Sengoku-san!" grins Kav. "Here, have some rice crackers." said Garp while handing over some rice crackers to Kav. "Thank you, Garp-san." said Kav after taking a bite out of the rice crackers.

"Ne, Garp-san." said Kav while eating the rice cracker. "What is it?" asked Garp with a mouth full of rice crackers. "Do you object this mission?" asked Kav while looking at the rocks on the ground. "It's not my decision to make. Besides, Luffy can take care of himself, it's you that I'm more worry about." said Garp.

"Me?" Kav looks at Garp questionly. "What are you gonna do if they found out that you're a spy?" asked Garp while picking his nose. "I never really thought about that... I mean, I know that my cover will be blown someday, but I just want to enjoy being in the sea in the meantime." said Kav while looking at the sea smiling.

Sengoku knocks Kav's head. "Ow... That hurts, Sengoku-san." said Kav while rubbing her head. "That's the one thing I can't manage to get out of your head." said Sengoku. "What do you mean?" asked Kav.

"He's afraid that you might become a pirate." Garp answered for Sengoku. "That's what you're worry about? I've told you a hundred times already! I'll always stay on the good side!" yelled Kav. "You have the heart of a pirate. That's what you wish for, isn't it?" said Sengoku cocking a brow at Kav.

"That's when I was four! I'm sixteen now! I've already decided on becoming a marine!" yelled Kav getting frustrated. Kav scratches her head and sighs. "I said it before didn't I? Once a marine remains a marine."

"You sure you can keep on that?" said Garp sarcastically. "Why wouldn't you believe me?" asked Kav annoyed that Garp doesn't believe in her. "Don't be too rough on him, Kav. His grandson is "straw hat" after all. There have been marines who've turned into pirates themselves too." said Sengoku. Kav feels downhearted. She is well aware that she herself have always wanted to be a pirate when she was young, and still behave like one.

Garp and Sengoku looks at Kav's face then looks at each other. Garp coughs a little, snapping Kav out of her own thoughts. "Have you thought of how are going to infiltrate "straw hat"s ship?" asked Sengoku. "Um..." said Kav thinking on the answer. Both of the men sweat drops at her answer. "You accepted the mission without thinking of a way to get on the ship." said Sengoku while shaking his head.

"Well... I thought that I could think of one when I find their ship." said Kav sheepishly. Both of the men sighs. "It's time for you to go now." said Garp.

"Ok." Kav gets on the small boat prepared for her. "Be careful." said Sengoku. "I will." said Kav with firm eyes.

"Oh, and by the way. If I actually become a pirate, I could still be a one of the shichibukai helping the marines!" said Kav proudly. Both Garp and Sengoku are shocked to hear that. "Don't even think about becoming one!" Sengoku scolded. "If you become one, I'll personally beat the crap out of you!" said Garp in an outraged tone.

Kav just laughs at their replies and starts rowing the boat. She waves goodbye to the men. "See ya, Sengoku-san! Garp-san!" yelled Kav still waving her hands.

* * *

Kav has been rowing for a few hours and still no sign of an island. Suddenly, she sees a large figure below the boat. She got curious and dips her head into the water to see a sea king swimming straight towards her. Kav starts to panic and grabs hold of both side of the boat. The sea king shots Kav and the boat straight up into the air. She soon starts to fall down, going straight towards the sea king's wide opened mouth.

Just before Kav falls into the sea king's mouth, a hand grabs on her arm, pulling her away from the mouth filled with sharp teeth. She sees the boat shattered into the sea king's mouth. She was pulled onto a ship.

Kav landed on the deck of the ship surrounded by people. One of them walks over to her. "Hey, are you ok?" asked the stranger. "Yeah, I'm o...kay..." said Kav as she slowly falls unconscious, unable to hear the voices around her.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, are you ok?" asked the stranger. "Yeah, I'm o...kay..." said Kav as she slowly falls unconscious, unable to hear the voices around her._

Kav slowly opens her eyes to find that she is in a room lying on someone's bed. She gets up and looks around. There was no one in the room. Just then the door opens, a small reindeer steps into the room.

"I see you're awake, how do you feel?" said the reindeer. Kav looks at the reindeer with wide eyes before calming down to answer him.

"I'm feeling fine, Mr. Reindeer. Thank you for taking care of me." said Kav with a smile. "It was nothing. I am a doctor after all. It's my duty to take care of my patients." said the doctor with a small blush.

"Looks like you're awake." Kav turns to see someone wearing a straw hat with a grin on his face. She then realizes that that person is Monkey D. Luffy. "You're Monkey D. Luffy!" Kav shouts pointing at Luffy. "Yeah, and I'm the man who's going to be the King of Pirates." said Luffy with another grin.

"Thank you for rescuing me, captain Luffy." Kav said while bowing to Luffy. "Shishi, you can just call me Luffy." "And I'm Chopper. What's your name?" asked the reindeer.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy, Chopper. I'm Kav." said Kav with a grin.

"Say Kav, are you a marine?" asked Luffy. Kav then remembers about her mission. She touches her hidden den den mushi before answering them. "Nope. I'm still deciding on becoming either a marine or pirate." lied Kav. "Why are you still deciding?" asked Chopper curiously. "It's because if I join the marines, I'll be fighting pirates. And if I become a pirate, I'll be fighting the marines." said Kav.

"Just pick one!" said Luffy. "I can't. Both sides have good and bad, I can't choose!" yelled Kav, frustrated. "Then what do you want to be when you were a kid?" asked Chopper.

"A pirate." said Kav without a second thought. "Yosh, it's decided! You'll become a pirate!" cheered Luffy. "You mean becoming a pirate now?" asked Kav staring at Luffy. Luffy wraps an arm around Kav's neck. "Join my crew." said Luffy. Both Kav and Chopper stares at Luffy with wide eyes. "Eh?!" Kav and Chopper yelled loudly. The others from the crew heard their yell and rush into the room. "Oi, what's all the commotion about?!" yelled a blonde man angrily. "Luffy wants Kav to join our crew." Chopper answered Sanji. "Oi oi, Luffy! Don't just let anyone join!" a guy with a long nose yelled. "Why would you want me to join?" asked Kav. "Because I think you're fun!" said Luffy completely ignoring the long-nosed guy.

Everyone looks at Luffy dumbfounded. An orange-haired woman hits Luffy's head. "Luffy! What do you think you're doing?! We don't have money to take care of the kid!" yelled the woman strangling Luffy. "Hey, I'm not a kid! And I can take care of myself!" yelled Kav angry about being called a kid. "Hey kid, how dare you talk to Nami-san like that!" yelled the blonde man. "I can choose how I want to talk to anyone, old man!" yelled Kav mocking the blonde man. "I'm not an old man, kid!" yelled the blonde man. "What did ya say? I couldn't hear you old man!" yelled Kav. "Are you asking for a fight, kid?!" yelled the blonde man angrily. "What if I am? Can you stop me, old man?" said Kav while smirking. The blonde man kicks Kav out of the room.

Kav crashes onto the deck of the ship hard. She stands up and gets into a fighting stance. "Oi! Oi! Stop the fight!" yelled the long-nosed guy. "Is that the best you can do, old man?!" Kav provokes the blonde man more instead of stopping the fight. "What the?!" The blonde man steps out of the room covered with fire. Kav crouches down and cross her arms to shield her head and body while the blonde man charges towards her. "Bososhoku Borei!" "Flachet Strike!" Steam emits from their clash. As the steam dispersed, both of them are still standing with Kav having minor injuries on both her arms.

Chopper immediately rushes towards Kav. "Kav, are you alright?!" asekd Chopper worriedly. "Don't worry, Chopper. I'm fine." said Kav as blood start to come out from her mouth. "Blood! There's blood coming out of your mouth! We need to get you treated immediately!" yelled Chopper. "Don't worry. I'm... fine..." said Kav as she falls unconscious again.

* * *

Kav wakes up to find herself on the same bed in the same room alone with no one again. "Damn, I fell unconscious again." "You sure did." said the blonde man as he enters the room with a plate of food. "How long have I've been out?"asked Kav. "An hour straight. You missed dinner." replied the blonde man. "No wonder I feel hungry." said Kav while holding onto her stomach.

"Here is your share of the food." said the blonde man as he hands over the plate of food to Kav. "Thank you." said Kav. Her face brightens up just as she has taken the first bite. "This is delicious!" said Kav happily. "Thank you." said the blonde man. A moment of silence falls upon the both of them.

Kav is the first to break the silence. "Sorry for calling you an old man, Black Leg." apologized Kav while eating her food quietly. "It's alright. You can just call me Sanji, kid." said Sanji with a smile. "Call me Kav, Sanji." said Kav. "Alright Kav, but how did you know that I'm the Black Leg?" asked Sanji curiously. "From your wanted poster." As soon as Sanji heard Kav's answer, he falls to the floor and bags his head repeatedly. "That's not me!" yelled Sanji while continuing to bang his head on the floor. "Calm down, Sanji. I only recognized your fighting style and hairstyle from the wanted poster. You're more good looking than that." Sanji stops banging his head after he heard what Kav said. "You're right! I'm not that ugly monster!" yelled Sanji agreeing with Kav.

Kav laughs at Sanji's behaviour. "Let's go out before Luffy gets more worried." said Sanji. "Okay" replied Kav. Both of them exits the room together.

Just as they came out from the door, Chopper and Luffy rushes over to them. "Kav, how do you feel?" asked Chopper. "I'm fine now, Chopper. Sorry for making you worry." said Kav apologetically. "Kav, you know how to use haki too?!" asked Luffy. "Yeap, I've learned it from my elders." replied Kav. "That's awesome!" cheered Luffy.

The long-nosed man stretches his hand out to Kav. "Nice to meet you, Kav. I'm Usopp." Kav takes his hands and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too, Sogeking." Usopp frozed as soon as he heard that. "H-how did you?!" asked Usopp stunned. "I recognized your nose from your wanted poster." replied Kav.

"So Kav, you like to research on wanted poster?" asked a black-haired woman. "Yes, and the marines too!" answered Kav with a grin. "The marines?!" yelled Usopp. "Yup, but people says I'm strange though." said Kav sheepishly. "I think it's an interesting hobby, Kav." said the black-haired woman with a smile. "Thank you, Nico Robin." said Kav with a grin.

Kav feels someone glaring at her. She looks around and sees a green-haired man glaring at her. "Luffy, does the "Pirate Hunter" always glares at people like that?" asked Kav. "No, Zoro is always nice." said Luffy. "I understand it's not easy to trust someone new, that's why Luffy can't do that part." said Kav. "That's right! He's too trusting!" said the orange-haired woman while pulling Luffy's cheek. She then points at Kav. "I'm warning you. Don't act like these buffoons. They keep on wasting money." ordered the orange-haired woman. "Yes, ma'am" saluted Kav. "Good. I'm Nami by the way." said the orange-haired woman. "Nice to meet you, Nami" said Kav.

Kav sees a robot-like guy on board the ship. "Are you really a cyborg?" said Kav pointing to said person. "I suupper am!" said the cyborg. "So, what do you do on this ship, cyborg Franky?" asked Kav. "I'm the shipwright." said Franky. "That's cool. Oh yeah, I remember hearing about the Humming Brook on board this ship." Kav turns around to see a skeleton standing right beside her.

"Gah!" Kav punches the skeleton away from her. "That hurts, although I'm just bones. Yohohoho!" laughs Brook. "Sorry about that." apologized Kav while scratching her neck. "Yohohoho! That's alright, Kav-san." said the skeleton.

Luffy suddenly crashes into Kav. "Kav, where do you wanna sleep?" asked Luffy happily. "Um, can I take watch tonight? I want to look at the sea." replied Kav while looking out at the dark blue ocean. "Sure, you can trade with me." said Luffy. "Thanks, Luffy! Goodnight." said Kav with a grin.

* * *

Kav watches everyone walks into their room to sleep before going up to the crow's nest. Kav stares at amazement towards the crow's nest before sitting down. She pulls out the den den mushi from her hidden pocket. "Berup Berup Berup... Ka Chak.. Have you landed?" "I've figured it would be you, grandpa." said Kav while laughing. "That's because he doesn't want Nico Robin to find out!" "Calm down, Sengoku-san. I've made it safe and sound thanks to Luffy." said Kav.

"What do you mean thanks to him?" asked Sengoku. "He saved my life. I almost got eaten by a sea king." said Kav. "Mind telling me your whole day?" asked Sengoku.

"Sure. After I was saved by Luffy, I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the doctor's room. Chopper and Luffy walks in to check up on me. Luffy asked if I'm a marine. I replied that I was still deciding on becoming which one. Then he said he'll decide for me and made me one of his crew."

"That's good. You infiltrated easily." said Sengoku. "I was also kicked by Sanji just by talking to Nami in disrespect." said Kav still feeling the pain from Sanji's kick. "I heard that the Black Leg doesn't kick woman, but he kicked me." "Maybe it's because you don't look like a girl at all." said Sengoku while laughing. "Mmm... I managed to block his Diable Jambe attack. before I fell unconscious again. When I woke up, I was in the doctors room again. This time, Sanji came in with dinner for me and we kinda made it up with each other. I made friends with all of them except the "Pirate Hunter". He distrust me more than Robin should have." said Kav with a sad look. "Be careful about him then. And, remember this, you're a marine! Don't get to friendly with pirates! And boost your stamina!" scolded Sengoku.

"Yes, sir! Goodnight, Sengoku-san." said Kav before disconnecting the den den mushi. She looks at the sea before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoy.

P.S. do give me advice on how to improve, I'll try my best to make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Kav wakes up and stretches her arms until she hears a cracking sound. While still having her eyes closed, she feels the presence of someone else exercising in the crow's nest. "Oh yeah, this is also a training room." Kav thoughts to herself. She opens her eyes to see it was none other than the "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro.

"Good morning, "Pirate Hunter". said Kav with a smile.

The "Pirate Hunter" only takes a look at Kav before continuing on his training. Kav feels ignored. She wanted him to have at least a little more response towards her than just by looking at her. She decides to stay quiet and observes the "Pirate Hunter". She looks at how the "Pirate Hunter" trains and what kind of expression he's making. She notices how determined the man looked when he trains. It turns out that she is getting motivated to train as well just by watching the him train. Kav is well known for being energetic despite having low stamina back when she is still in the marines.

While Kav is busy observing the "Pirate Hunter", the said man is feeling irritated by the constant stare of the girl. He decides to put all of his concentration into his training and ignores the girl's stare.

Kav couldn't ignore the expanding and contracting of her muscles anymore. She decides to do some training herself. So, she stands up and takes a comfortable stance. Then, she closes her eyes and concentrates. A sudden pressure can be felt around her. The "Pirate Hunter" even stopped his training to look at Kav when he felt the sudden pressure.

"Ha!" Kav lets out a blow to the front. You could feel the power she put into the punch even if she didn't hit anything at all. The determined expression shown on Kav's face has caught the "Pirate Hunters" attention. This time it is his turn to stare at Kav, while Kav is too focus on her training without noticing the other's stare.

Just as the "Pirate Hunter" wanted to say something, Sanji calls both of them down to eat breakfast. The "Pirate Hunter" puts down his training gear and looks at Kav's direction, she is still training. Kav was too caught up in her training that she didn't her Sanji's voice.

"Oi." The "Pirate Hunter" calls out to Kav but fails to get her attention. He then walks to her side and yells at her. Luckily, he managed to avoid Kav's kick. Kav blinks a few times and looks at the man in front of her before scratching her neck. "Um, sorry. I kinda got carried away with my training." said Kav sheepishly. "So, what do you want with me?"

"The cooks made breakfast." said the "Pirate Hunter". "Ok, let's go down. I'm hungry." said Kav as she climbs down the stairs with the "Pirate Hunter" following suite.

* * *

Kav sits at the railings in the breezy afternoon watching the view of the sea. The others all have their own activities. Kav catches a sight of Sanji flirting with Nami and Robin. She turns to Luffy who is fishing with Usopp and Chopper. "Ne, Luffy. Does Sanji always flirt with Nami and Robin?" asked Kav. "Ah, he does it all the time." said Luffy without a second thought. "He does this every women." said Usopp while sighing. "And he refuses to kick girls or ladies." said Chopper.

"That's strange." said Kav with her brows furrowed. "What is?" asked Usopp.

"I'm a girl but he kicked me." said Kav.

In the next second, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper looks at Kav shocked. "What?!" They got the others attention.

"What's all the commotion about?!" asked Nami angrily because her peace and quiet was interrupted. "Kav is a girl!" yelled Chopper.

"WHAAATTTT?!" This time it's Sanji's turn to scream, waking up the sleeping green-haired man in the process. Sanji immediately rushes over to Kav and holds her hand. "Kav-chan, I'm so sorry for kicking you!" Sanji apologizes over and over again to Kav. "It's okay Sanji. I'm already healed." said Kav while sweat dropping at Sanji's behaviour. "It's not okay! I can't be a man if I kicked a girl!" said Sanji.

Hearing that sentence made Kav's blood boil. She hates it when men act like this. She takes away her hand from Sanji's grip and looks at Sanji in the eye. "You can't be a man if you kicked a girl?! Then what kind of man are you?! I hate it when men act like they can't be a man just because of one little thing! That's right! You kicked me, a girl! But you didn't know that I am a girl back then now did you?! If you whine like a baby just because you kicked me then that means you're not fit to be a god damn MAN!"

Everyone is shocked by Kav's sudden outburst. Kav looks at the others face and realizes what she had done. She had yelled at Sanji's pride as a man in front everyone. Kav looks at Sanji who has his head down. Kav's body starts to shake.

"Sanji, I'm sorry." With that, Kav runs to the back of the ship.

-On the deck-

"Sanji-kun, are you okay?" asekd Nami worriedly. "I'm fine, Nami-san. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Sanji gives Nami a fake smile and goes into the kitchen.

"I can't believe she said that." said Nami when Sanji is out of ear's reach. "She hurt Sanji's feelings." said Chopper. "But she got hurt too." said Luffy. "Perhaps it got something to do with her past." Robin suggested. "Then that's some bad history she got there." said Franky while rubbing his chin. "Yohohoho, what a sad child." said Brook. "We shouldn't have had her join in the first place." said Zoro with his brows furrowed. No one replied to Zoro's argue.

"Should we go and take a look at her?" asked Usopp. "Leave her be for the moment." said Nami.

-At the back of the ship-

"Sengoku-san, I mess up!" reported Kav with tears falling down her eyes. "What did you do? Did you blew you cover?" asked Sengoku. "I didn't blew it. I had a fight with Sanji just now and broke his pride as a man!" replied Kav while tears start to fall more and more. "He's a pirate! You're a marine. You shouldn't be worried about pirates!" scolded Sengoku.

"I know I'm a marine... But, I don't want to hurt anyone! I'd rather go back there then to hurt another person!" yelled Kav while covering her eyes with her arm. Sengoku sighs. "You're always too soft, even to pirates. But, you still have a mission. You can come back only if your mission is completed." "I really miss you, Sengoku-san! Garp-san too!" "We miss you too, Kav. Just... stay safe." "Hn, goodbye... Clank"

Kav puts the den den mushi back into her jacket. She rubs her tears away and sits at the railing with her back facing the sea. She leans back with her eyes close and falls into the water with a splash. The others from the deck heard the splash. Chopper and Usopp goes to the back of the ship to check. They see Kav floating on the water.

"Kav, are you alright?" asked Chopper. "I'm fine, Chopper..." assured Kav with her eyes closed. "What are you doing?" asked Usopp. "Just wanted something to calm myself." said Kav. "Okay then, I'll leave the ladder down for you to come up later." said Usopp while going back to the deck with Chopper. Kav doesn't reply Usopp, her mind keeps replaying the seen that just happened.

* * *

Kav waited until everyone had gone to sleep before going up to the deck. She lays onto the grassy deck and looks at the star while her mind is on conflict. "How can I yelled at Sanji like that?! I didn't meant to hurt him... Why can't it be me?! Why? WHY?" thoughts Kav as a stray tear falls down. Kav turns to the side and sees Sanji watching her. She immediately gets up and bows down with her head on the ground.

"Sanji, I'm... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" said Kav as she wavers. Sanji kneels down in front of her and grabs her up. "Let's go to the kitchen, you haven't eat yet." said Sanji with a hint of sadness in his tone. Kav follows Sanji to the kitchen with her head down while staying quiet.

When they enter the kitchen, Kav notices the "Pirate Hunter" drinking sake at the corner of the kitchen. Kav sits down at the chair farthest from him and nearest to the door. Sanji sets down a glass of water in front of Kav. "You didn't drink any water today."

"I'm sorry..." said Kav still refusing to look up. Sanji lowers his head and keeps his eye hidden. He didn't say anything to Kav. "I-I shouldn't have insulted your pride as a man. I'm sorry..." said Kav still wavering. Sanji is still keeping quiet. "S-Sanji, please... say something." pleaded Kav.

The "Pirate Hunter" have had enough of Kav. "Oi, stop whining, you brat!" He yelled. "How dare you treat a girl like that, moss head?!" This time, Sanji yells at the "Pirate Hunter" for being rude at Kav. "You're protecting her even after she did, you damn cook?!" "I am! So shut up, you damn marimo!" "She shouldn't have joined us in the first place! We don't even know anything about her!" "You're the only one that doesn't want her here!"

Kav's tear keep pouring down as she listens to their argument. "He's right. I don't belong here." said Kav, stopping the argument. "Sanji, you shouldn't care for me. I'm the one that hurt you in the first place." "Kav-chan, my pride means nothing if a girl's hurt right in front of me!" "No, a man's pride is everything to him!" "Who told you that?" asked the "Pirate Hunter" suddenly.

"My dad did."replied Kav as she wipes her tears. "Mind telling us the story, Kav-chan?" asked Sanji. Kav nods silently.

"My dad was a man full of pride. He taught me that a man's pride is everything to him. Not even the littlest thing could waver his pride. But one day, his pride was shattered right in front of me by my mother. He said to me: "A man should never let a woman take away his pride. Even though you're a girl, don't let anyone take away your pride." After that, he stabbed himself in the heart and died right in front of me."

After hearing Kav's story, Sanji lights up his cigarette and smokes is. "Your dad's not wrong. Every man has pride. But sometimes, there's something more important than our pride." said Sanji. "Something more important than pride?" asked Kav. "Yeah. For example, putting down your pride for the captain." Sanji takes a look at the "Pirate Hunter" as he said that.

Kav thinks thoroughly about what Sanji said. "You're right. Every man has pride, but yours is not never harm a woman." "And girls." "I'm sorry, Sanji. I guess my dad's death gave me a huge influence." "It's alright, Kav-chan. I forgive you." "Thank you, Sanji. Thank you." Kav jumps up and hugs Sanji. Sanji hugs back without any perverted intention and pats Kav's head lightly. "It's alright now, Kav-chan. Everything's alright." said Sanji. "This is a first for you without being a pervert, cook." said the "Pirate Hunter" purposely mocking Sanji. "Shut up, you damn marimo." yelled Sanji angry about the "Pirate Hunter" ruining the moment.

"Is Sanji always perverted, "Pirate Hunter"?" asked Kav as she lets go of Sanji. "Always." replied the man. "That's because ladies are special beings!" "I'm not special, I'm just no one special." said Kav looking down. "Don't say that, Kav-chan! You are special!" said Sanji trying to cheer Kav up. "B-But..." stuttered Kav.

"Keep saying that and I'll really throw you off this ship."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Keep saying that and I'll really throw you off this ship."_

"How dare you talk to Kav-chan like that, marimo?!" yelled Sanji angrily.

"It's okay, Sanji. There're explanations on why the "Pirate Hunter" would say that. First, I suddenly joined your crew without you guys knowing anything about me. Second, he's doing his duty as a first mate watching his captain's back. Third, I had hurt you. And, fourth, I was getting on your nerves for being annoying, right?" said Kav as she scratched her neck.

"You're not annoying at all, Kav-chan!" said Sanji as he grabs Kav's hands and assured her. Kav sighs and takes her hands away from Sanji. "First, just call me Kav, Sanji. Second, I was crying way too much." said Kav while using a hand to cover half of her face.

The "Pirate Hunter" is little amused at how Kav had analyzed the situation after she joined. "How far have you researched on us?" asked the "Pirate Hunter" with a semi yet filled with amusement glare. "Until your previous destinations, but I don't know any personal things about you guys. Oh, I also found your whereabouts during your two years' training." said Kav with a grin feeling proud of herself.

Sanji's jaw dropped when he heard the last sentence. "You found out where we had been?!" said Sanji looking like he almost wanted to cry. "Yup! You were at mmph!" Sanji quickly covers Kav's mouth before she could say the location. Kav pulls Sanji's hand away from her mouth. "I couldn't breathe!" yelled Kav. "Ah, sorry about that Kav-chan."

The "Pirate Hunter" was a bit curious at Sanji's reaction but he kept it to himself. "Why did you join us?" asked the "Pirate Hunter". "To get to know more about you guys and to know what's it like to be a pirate. Also, I love the sea." said Kav as she stares up at sea from the window. The "Pirate Hunter" found no lies in her words. "Anymore things you want to know about me, "Pirate Hunter"?"

"Just call me by my name." said the "Pirate hunter". "Okay. Anymore things that you want to know, Zoro?" asked Kav. "Who was the old guy you were talking to on the den den mushi?" asked Zoro.

Kav was a bit shocked, but she didn't know what had Zoro heard, so she decided to gamble. "I'll just show you." Kav takes out her den den mushi and calls for Sengoku. When they are connected, Kav immediately answers before Sengoku said anything. "Grandpa, guess what. I've made up with Sanji. And now I'll introduce him to you!" said Kav as she holds out the speaker to Sanji. Sanji clears his throat before taking it. "Hello. I'm Sanji. Nice to meet you." said Sanji. "Sanji, huh? I'm sorry for what Kav did." said Sengoku playing along with Kav. 'Sorry huh? Yeah, right.' thoughts Kav as she smiles inwardly. "It's alright. I've already forgiven her. I'm not a man if I hold a grudge against a lady." said Sanji. "Is that so?" asked Sengoku. "Yes." replied Sanji. "That's good then." said Sengoku.

"Zoro, do you want to talk to grandpa?" asked Kav. "No." said Zoro. "So the other guy is here too?" asked Sengoku as he heard Zoro's voice. "Yup." replied Kav. "Ok, boys. Listen up. Pirates or not, if you DARE harm Kav. I'll personally come and KILL the both of you. Are we clear?" said Sengoku in a threatening voice. "Yes, sir!" replied Sanji and Zoro immediately. "Good." said Sengoku although he's in a disapproving tone. "Goodbye, grandpa. Until next time." said Kav as she disconnects with Sengoku

Kav turns to look at Sanji and Zoro embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Don't take his words personally." "It's okay, Kav-chan. I would never hurt you, I PROMISE!" said Sanji with a hand on his chest. "If you don't hurt anyone here, then I won't hurt you." said Zoro. "Okay." said Kav.

Suddenly, the ship rocks roughly. "What was that?" asked Kav. "Intruders." said Sanji as he and Zoro both run out of the kitchen. Kav quickly follows behind. When she reaches the deck, there was a huge ship beside the Thousand Sunny. "It's huge." said Zoro with his hand on the hilt of his swords.

"That's the "Dark Orb" pirates! And the ship's huge." said Kav while being fascinated by the size of the ship. "Never heard of them." said Zoro and Sanji.

"What's with the rocking just now?!" yelled Nami. Everyone was woken up by the rocking of the ship. "The "Dark Orb" pirates are attacking." said Kav. "Never heard of them." said everyone else at the same time. "It's obvious. The captain's bounty is only 125,000,000 beri." said Kav. "Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~ You can go back to your beauty sleep! Leave everything to me~" said Sanji with heart-shaped eyes. "Wow, that's a big ship!" said Usopp while looking at the size of the ship. "Yosh! Let's go up there!" said Luffy as he warms up his arms.

"Luffy." called Kav. "What?" asked Luffy. "They're coming down." said Kav as she watches the enemy's crew come down towards the deck. "Give us all your money!" yelled someone with a dark brown pirate hat at the huge ship. "That's captain Danny." said Kav. "Or what?" asked Nami. "We'll kill you and take the money." said Danny. "If you dare lay a finger on Nami-san, I'll cook you and feed you to the sharks!" yelled Sanji. "Men, attack!" ordered Danny.

The "Dark Orb" crew on the deck charge towards the "Straw Hats", but they were defeated in an instant by Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. "No fair, I didn't get to do anything!" yelled an annoyed Kav. "Leave all the work to me, Kav-chan! A lady shouldn't get hurt." said Sanji. "I want to fight too!" yelled Kav.

More men start to descend onto the deck. Everyone are fighting them except for Kav. Kav is getting more and more irritated. She looks at the huge ship. Captain Danny is still on the ship. Kav squats into her usual training stance and concentrates. "Busoshoku: Ketsugou!" said Kav as she equips herself with busoshoku haki. Everyone stops to look at Kav as there is a high amount of pressure coming from her.

"Ha!" yelled Kav as she punches her fist out towards the direction of the huge ship. Both of the ships rock a little before the "Dark Orb"'s ship shatters into a million pieces or wood. Captain Danny falls into the sea. Kav dives in after him and pulls him onto the ship. While the "Straw Hats" were busy looking for Kav, the "Dark Orb" crew members takes the chance to quickly escape.

"Why did you save him?" asked Nami. "I'll tell you later. For now, why don't you go collect the treasure?" asked Kav. "Treasure?!" said Nami with money-shaped eyes. "Yup, the treasure's still on top of the wood." said Kav while lying on the floor panting. Chopper quickly rushes over to check on Kav while Nami is ordering the men to collect the treasure. Zoro ties the unconscious Danny to the mast.

"Kav, you overused your stamina. You need to rest." said Chopper worriedly. "Sorry about that, Chopper. I'm going to rest now." said Kav as she rubs Chopper's floor before falling asleep on the deck. "Wait, Kav! You can't fall asleep here!" said Chopper but with no use. Kav was already sound asleep.

Suddenly, Chopper feels a dangerous aura behind him. He slowly turns around to see Sanji glaring at him. "Chopper, how dare you let Kav-chan sleep on the floor?!" "Waahh! I'm sorry, Sanji!" Before Chopper gets kick by Sanji, Kav grabs Chopper onto her stomach, preventing him from getting kicked. "Thank you, Kav. But I thought you were asleep." said Chopper still sitting on top of Kav. "I was, before I felt Sanji's dark aura." said Kav with her eyes close. "Kav-chan, you shouldn't sleep on the floor!" said Sanji. "I'm lying on grass, Sanji. DON'T kick Chopper." warned Kav. "Aye, Kav-chan!" said Sanji with heart-shaped eyes.

"Why did you save him?" asked Nami. Kav opens her eyes and looks at Nami. "I wanna try be a pirate hunter just once." Kav grins when she said her answer. "Are you an idiot?! The marines will capture you when they see you!" yelled Nami. "They don't know I'm with the "Straw Hats". They won't capture me, right Robin?" said Kav as she turns to Robin. "You've only joined us for a few days. Plus, we haven't encounter the marines yet. I think it's safe." said Robin. "See, Nami. Robin said so too. Plus, we can get some extra money." said Kav as she triggered Nami's obsession of money. "Fine, but if you fail, I'll personally see you through!" threatened Nami. "Okay." said Kav, not affected by the threat.

"Chopper, are you free for the next hour?" asked Kav. "Yes. I've done everything I needed in the doctor's room." answered Chopper. " Good, I want you to take a nap with me. You deserve it." said Kav. "But..." said Chopper as he feels Sanji's glare at him again. "Ignore Sanji. I won't let him harm you." said Kav as she pulls Chopper into her embrace before falling asleep.

* * *

"It's a hot spring island!" said Luffy. "I wanna play in the hot springs!" said Kav excitedly. "Aren't you a bit too excited?" asked Usopp. "I haven't been in a hot spring for years!" said Kav.

Kav has been resisting the urge to swim towards the island while waiting for the ship to arrive at the docks. As soon as they docked, Kav wanted to dash out of the ship but Nami stopped her. "Kav, do you have a kimono?" asked Nami. "No." replied Kav. "I thought so. Here." said Nami as she handed money over to Kav. "Go buy yourself one." "Thanks, Nami." said Kav happily. "Let's go to the hot springs, Chopper!" called Kav. "I can't. I have to buy some medical supplies." said Chopper. "Oh... If you're busy, I'm sure the others are busy too..." said Kav sadly. Usopp sees Kav's sad face. "Hey, Kav. You can take Zoro with you." said Usopp trying to cheer Kav up. Kav scratches her neck and looks at Zoro. "Would you mind going to the hot springs with me, Zoro?" asked Kav with hopeful eyes. "Fine." replied Zoro. Kav jumps happily. "Yes!" yelled Kav happily. "Kav-chan, I'll be in the hot springs when I'm done with the groceries! Please wait for me~~" yelled Sanji. "Ok! Come on, Zoro." said Kav. "Ah." replied Zoro.

Kav and Zoro goes onto the island with Kav walking behind of Zoro. "Why are you walking behind me?" asked Zoro without turning around to look at Kav. "The others told me to walk behind you, in case you go the wrong way." replied Kav. "I do not!" yelled Zoro. "You're going the wrong way." said Kav as she watches Zoro walking into the wrong direction. Zoro blushes and tells Kav to shut up. Kav sighs and grabs hold of Zoro's hand. "I'll lead you there, is that okay?" asked Kav. "Fine..." answered Zoro while staring at his and Kav's hand.

Kav continues to lead Zoro until they reached a hot spring inn. She then leads Zoro to the front of the hot spring before taking off her clothes. "Why are you taking off your clothes here?!" asked Zoro while looking anywhere but Kav. "Today is a mix bathing day. I'm going to join you." said Kav with a grin, not embarrassed that she's taking off her shirt in front of Zoro. She has bandages wrap around her chest. "Mix bathing day?" asked Zoro as he starts to strip too. "Yeah, I'm going in first." said Kav with her bandages on her chest on and a towel wrapped around her waist. "Ah." said Zoro without taking a look at Kav.

Zoro soon enters with a towel wrap around his waist. No one was in there but Kav and him. "Come on in. The waters great." said Kav as she relaxes in the water. Zoro goes to the bath that Kav's back is facing and get into the water with his back facing hers. Silence fills among them.

"Ne, Zoro." said Kav with her eyes close. "Hm?" replied Zoro. "Would you had killed me if Sanji is still hurt?" asked Kav. "Maybe." replied Zoro. "Mind telling me what was your first impression on me?" asked Kav curiously. "You're odd." said Zoro without a second thought. Kav was about to ask him what does he mean by "You're odd.", but Zoro continues. "You are annoying but when you train, you're like a different person. You can be a crybaby, but when you toughen up, you're just like any other men. You're different than all the women I've met." Kav feels warm inside her. No one has ever said these things to her before. "I don't know what to say. I thought you would say I'm some weird stranger. Do you still distrust me?" asked Kav. "I'll believe in the captain's choice." replied Zoro. "Thanks. You know, besides you three sword style, you have a way with words. That's a unique thing I've found in you." said Kav as she turn to face Zoro.

Zoro turns and faces Kav. "What's so unique with my words?" asked the man. "You're the first person that has ever said those words to me." answered Kav with a sad smile. "I'm sure your friends had said nicer words to you." said Zoro. "I... I don't have any friends..." said Kav as she lowers her head.

"Why don't you have any friends?" "I'll be your friend forever, Kav-chan~"


	5. Chapter 5

_"I... I don't have any friends..."_

 _"Why don't you have any friends?" "I'll be your friend forever, Kav-chan~"_

Kav and Zoro turn to see Luffy and Sanji standing at the door with towels wrap around their waist. Luffy and Sanji walk over and dips in the bath that Zoro's in. "I don't believe someone as wonderful as Kav-chan doesn't have any friends!" said Sanji while having one hand at his chest. "It's true, Sanji. I don't have any friends." said Kav. Her head is still kept low. "Why don't you have any friends?" asked Luffy as he relaxes in the water.

"Remember what I said to Sanji about a man's pride?" asked Kav. "Ah!" answered Luffy. "My elders took me in when my father died and trained me under their wing. All the men there were always afraid to get hurt and wanted to do things the easy way. So, I yelled at them. They didn't took in what I said. Instead, they all started to hate me, to bully me and said that I'm a bitch that likes to flirt with the elders." said Kav as she raises her hand to cover her eyes.

"How can those men treat you like that?! I'll kick them if I see them! Don't worry Kav-chan! You'll always be an angel in my heart~" yelled Sanji as he does his weird dance with heart-shaped eyes. "Maybe it's better for me this way, I did help my elders to have the men train harder just to be stronger than me." said Kav with a sad smile. "They can't treat their friend like that!" said Luffy angrily. "I wasn't their friend to begin with. Never was, never will. They're probably celebrating because I'm not there anymore." said Kav. "You should stop thinking and just forget about them. You're with us now." said Zoro. "You're right. Joining the "Straw Hats" is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for letting me in, guys." said Kav as she brightens up a bit. "Shishishi." laughed Luffy. "I'm happy that you joined the crew, Kav-chan!" yelled Sanji.

"So you joined the "Straw Hats" huh, Kav?"

Kav, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro turns to see the former admiral, Aokiji standing at the door. "Aokiji?!" yelled Luffy, Zoro and Sanji as they immediately stands up and gets in a fighting stance. "Kuzan-san! Long time no see!" yelled Kav happily. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji looks at Kav shocked. "You know him?!" yelled the three men. "Yeah, he's the one that brought me to the elders." said Kav. "Yo. You're grown since the last time I saw you." said Aokiji to Kav. "That's because it's been two years already." said Kav.

Aokiji turns to the three men who were still in their fighting stance. "I'm gonna borrow her for a moment." said Aokiji. "Over my dead body!" yelled Sanji. "It's alright, Sanji. Luffy, I'll be back before dinner." said Kav. "Ah." said Luffy as he gives a nod to Kav. After getting a nod from Luffy, Kav stands up and walks over to Aokiji.

As Kav walks over Aokiji, she could feel someone staring at her back. She quickly turns around and see Sanji nosebleeding, Luffy is still his normal self and Zoro has a light blush across his face. "What are you guys looking at?!" asked Kav as she crosses her arms around her chest. "Why the hell is you towel so damn short?! And where did your bandages go?!" yelled Zoro with his face still red. "Huh?" Kav looks down at her chest to find her bandages missing and her towel just barely covering her lower region. "How the heck should I know?!" Kav yelled back with her hands beside her while revealing her flat chest. The blood coming out of Sanji's nose increases and Zoro's blush darkens as they saw Kav's bare chest. "Cover your chest dammit!" yelled Zoro. "Your chest is uncovered too, so why should I cover mine?! Look at Luffy, he's not affected!" Kav yelled back while pointing to Luffy. "He's simple minded!" yelled Zoro while pulling Luffy's cheek.

Suddenly, everyone heard a splash. The bath that Zoro and the two are in are now coloured in red. Sanji has fainted from his nosebleeding. "Luffy, get him to Chopper now!" commanded Zoro. "Ah!" answered Luffy as he pulls Sanji out of the bath and towards the exit. When they were out of sight, Kav looks back at Zoro. "Is Sanji gonna be alright?" asked Kav worriedly. "Don't worry. The perverted cook does this all the time." said Zoro. Kav sighed in relieve.

"Now, back to the topic. Why should I cover my chest?!" yelled Kav as she puts a hand on her chest. "You're a girl! You're not suppose to show it!" Zoro yelled back.

Aokiji decides to sit on a nearby chair as he wait for Kav and Zoro to finish yelling at each other.

"I'm used to being bare chest. I did it all the time." said Kav. "Don't tell me you always do it in front of men." said Zoro. "I kinda do." said Kav while scratching her neck looking everywhere but Zoro. "Are you an idiot?! You'll get rape if you are in this state!" scolded Zoro. "That's why my elders taught me how to defend myself!" yelled Kav getting frustrated. "You'll still lure them in!" argued Zoro. "They never come near me again after the day I scolded them!" yelled Kav wanting to cry as she remembered the memories again. "They never came near me... I'm always alone..." said Kav while rubbing her eyes. Zoro noticed this and immediately regret for arguing with her. He goes in front of Kav. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stir up your memories." apologized Zoro. "It's not your fault. It's just that I couldn't stand always being alone. Sometimes I enjoy it, but sometimes I wish there was someone there for me so I wouldn't be alone..." said Kav as tears started to fall.

Zoro pulls Kav to his chest. "You're not alone. You have us." said Zoro calmly. "R-really?" asked Kav as she looks up at Zoro. "Yes, so stop crying." said Zoro. Kav pulls away from Zoro and smiles. "Okay." said Kav as she wipe away her tears. "Thank you, Zoro." said Kav as she hugs Zoro before she collapsed. Zoro quickly holds onto her. "Oi, oi. Wake up!" yelled Zoro trying to wake Kav up.

"She's out of stamina." said Aokiji as he enters again. He takes Kav away from Zoro. Zoro immediately increases his alertness. Aokiji sees it and tries to clam him down. "I'm not here to fight. I have something to talk with her. Tell your captain that she'll be with me in the mean time. See ya." said Aokiji as he carries Kav outside.

Zoro looks at the direction Aokiji headed and his shadow disappear. He then sighs and puts a hand on his forehead. "What the hell did I just do?" Zoro asked himself as he remembers pulling Kav's head to his chest. He then looks back at direction Aokiji went again before exiting himself.

* * *

Kav wakes up to find herself in a unfamiliar room. She turns to her side and sees Aokiji siting on his chair looking out the window. "Kuzan-san." said Kav as she rubs her eyes. "Yo. You're awake." greeted Aokiji. Kav removes the blanket on her to see that she's still wearing the towel.

"Can't you dress me up completely?" said Kav as only her upper part has clothes on. "No." Aokiji simply replied. Kav sighs and wears the rest of her clothes while Aokiji continues to stare outside the window. After she's done, she takes out her den den mushi to call Sengoku. "Berup Berup Berup... Ka Chak... Any news?" asked Sengoku. "We're on an island filled with hot springs." said Kav. "You're lucky that I had put a vivre card on you before you left, otherwise there's no way we'd find you." said Sengoku. "Ah, sorry. Oh, bring 125,000,000 beri with you. We've caught captain Danny and I'm gonna be a one time pirate hunter!" said Kav happily. "Fine. Meet me at the port and I'll give you the reward. Goodbye" said Sengoku. "Bye bye, grandpa!" said Kav as she hangs up.

"You call him grandpa now?" asked Aokiji. "Yup. So, what do you wanna talk about?" asked Kav as she crosses her legs on the bed. "Are you still going on on your phrase?" asked Aokiji. "Yup. Once a marine remains a marine!" said Kav proudly. "Are you sure?" asked Aokiji as he looks at Kav with a stern gaze. Kav was taken back by Aokiji's gaze. She lowers her head and looks at the ground.

"I'm... not sure anymore... I really had fun being with them, I don't want to hurt them." said Kav as she flops onto the pillows. "You're getting attached to them." said Aokiji. "I know that already!" yelled Kav through the pillow. "What should I do? I don't want to hurt any of them, but I'm a marine..." muttered Kav.

"Just do what you want." said Aokiji. "Huh?" Kav raises her head to look at Aokiji. "Decide your own life. What you want to be, what you gonna do next, decide that on your own." said Aokiji. Kav stares at Aokiji before flopping onto the pillows again. "I'll decide what to do when it happens. For now, I'll keep doing my mission and just have fun." said Kav with her voice muffled by the pillow. Aokiji sighs and shakes his head after hearing Kav's answer.

"But..." said Kav. "There're two things for sure that I wouldn't do. I won't hurt them and if in the end, I choose to stand on their side. I'll go back to Marine Ford." Aokiji's eyes widen at Kav words. "Oi, oi. Don't tell me you're-" Kav interrupts Aokiji. "It's the last thing I could do as a marine." said Kav before she falls asleep.

Aokiji stands up and looks at Kav. "Let's hope it doesn't end with that." said Aokiji as he holds Kav on his arms and carries her out the room.

* * *

"Oi, moss head! How can you let Kav-chan be with him?!" yelled Sanji. "Are you an idiot?! He used to be an admiral for crying out loud!" yelled Nami. "It's dangerous to leave her alone with that guy!" yelled Usopp. Zoro is getting yelled by the others one by one. "Shut up!" yelled Zoro after getting yelled for half an hour.

"Oi, Luffy. Don't you think we should go get Kav back?" asked Usopp, worrying about Kav like the others. "No. He said that Kav will be back by tomorrow." said Luffy. "How do we know if we can trust that guy?!" asked Usopp.

"Look, it's Kav." yelled Chopper while pointing to the sleeping Kav who is bring carried by Aokiji. Aokji uses his powers to make stairs to get onto Thousand Sunny. "Here you go." said Aokiji as he puts Kav onto Zoro's arm. "Oi, what did you put her here?!" yelled Zoro while holding onto the sleeping Kav.

Aokiji ignores Zoro and looks Luffy. "I'll be going now." said Aokiji. "Ah." nods Luffy. Just as Aokiji turns his back, Nami stops him. "Wait, what business did you have with her?" asked Nami. "Business? That's nothing for you to know." said Aokiji. "Is it about the marines?" asked Robin. Aokiji turns to look at Robin and scratches his neck. "She wanted me to call the marines and get them here." lied Aokiji. "Can't she do it by herself?" asked Usopp. "She did, but they didn't believe her." lied Aokiji again. "But you're the one who wanted to see her in the first place." said Sanji while taking cautions about Aokiji's words. "I wanted to know how she's doing and reminisce about our past." replied Aokiji. "Your pasts?" asked Brook. "Kav said that he was the one that brought her to her elders." said Luffy. "No way!" said Usopp in disbelief.

"If that's all I'll be going." said Aokiji. "Wait, when will the marines arrive?" asked Nami. "In two days time, at this port." said Aokiji as he leaves without anyone of them calling to him again.

"The marines will arrives here?!" asked Usopp as he panics."Then we gotta be super out of here when they come." said Franky. "That's right. Franky, take us to the back of the island." ordered Nami. "Roger that!" said Franky as he steers the ship.

"Where's Kav?" asked Chopper. "She was here with Zoro a minute ago." said Usopp. "He's sleeping beside the stairs with her." said Robin while pointing at Zoro who was already asleep with Kav beside him, with her hands clinging on his side. "That stupid moss head! You can't let a lady sleep on the floor!" said Sanji as he approaches Kav. Just as Sanji tries to lift Kav, Kav clings more tightly onto Zoro.

"No! I don't want to leave!" said Kav. Zoro opens his eyes to look at Kav who was having a nightmare. "I don't want to be alone again! Don't leave me, please! Don't leave! Don't! Don't!" Everyone didn't know what to do at that time. "Looks like she's having a bad dream." said Robin. Usopp approaches Kav and tries to wake her up. As soon as he touched Kav, his hand is flung away by her. "Stay away! " yelled Kav as tears starts pouring down.

"Dad, where are you?! I'm scared! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me..." cried Kav as she starts to shake. Just as Sanji was about to lean down and hugs Kav, Zoro strokes Kav's back, soothing her. Everyone notices that Kav starts to calm down and feels relieved. Then, they all look at Zoro. Zoro feels everyone's gaze and looks at them.

"What?" asked Zoro irritated by their gaze. "I didn't know you know how to calm someone down." said Nami. "It seems that Zoro has a gentle side." said Robin with a smile. "Never thought moss head could be gentle." said Sanji. "Nice job, Zoro." said Usopp with a thumbs up. "I'm glad it worked." said Chopper. "That's suuper nice of you." said Franky. "Yohohoho, that's was nice of you, Zoro-san." said Brook. Luffy crouches down to Kav's level. "She's finally calmed down. Shishishi." laughs Luffy. "Zoro, can you look after her if she does it again." asked Luffy. Zoro takes a look at Kav before answering. "Ah. Leave it to me." said Zoro. "I object! Theres no way that moss head can take good care of a lady!" yelled Sanji. "But he did calm her down." said Usopp. "Just let him take care of her for the night, Sanji-kun." said Nami as she goes into her room with Robin. "Goodnight, Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" said Sanji with heart-shaped eyes.

"We should get to sleep too." said Usopp. "Hm! Goodnight, Zoro." said Chopper as he walks into the boy's room with Usopp and Luffy. "Goodnight, Zoro-san." said Brook as he walks with Franky following the others back to their rooms. Sanji stays behind and looks at Zoro.

"What do you want, cook?" asked Zoro irritated by the Sanji's gaze. "You better take good care of her, moss head." said Sanji. "I'm not perverted like you." replied Zoro. "That's not what I meant, dumbass!" yelled Sanji. "I know. She'll be fine, go to bed." ordered Zoro. "You're not the boss of me!" yelled Sanji.

Zoro and Sanji continues to stare at each other before Sanji decides to go to bed, leaving Kav in Zoro's care.

As Sanji's out of sight, Zoro looks down at Kav. He strokes Kav's hair gently, getting her to relax more. Kav stirs and grips onto Zoro tighter. "Don't leave me..." mumbled Kav in her sleep. Zoro moves Kav's head closer to him. "Don't worry. I won't." said Zoro in a calming voice. As Kav releases her grip on Zoro, he sighs and looks up at the sky.

"What am I doing?" asked Zoro as he drifts off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll be going now!" waved Kav as one of her hand is holding onto the rope tied onto captain Danny. "Be careful, Kav." said Chopper. "Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?" asked Usopp worriedly. "I can be your bodyguard, Kav-chan!" suggested Sanji. "It's okay guys. I'll be fine." reassured Kav.

"Remember to bring back the money!" reminded Nami. "Hai, Nami!" answered Kav as she walks to the direction of the port with captain Danny behind her.

When Kav reaches the port, she sees a marine ship. Standing in front of the ship was none other than Sengoku. Kav quickly rushes over to him and jumps onto him. "It's been a while, Sengoku-san!" said Kav. "Yes, it has. Were you followed?" asked Sengoku while looking around to see if there's anyone. "No. It's clear. Here's the prisoner." said Kav as she hands over the rope tied onto captain Danny to one of the marine soldiers. "Lock him up in the cell." ordered Sengoku. "Yes, sir!" saluted the soldier before pulling captain Danny onto the ship.

"Anything happened on the ship?" asked Sengoku. "Besides letting Zoro and Sanji talking to you, they didn't do anything out of normal. They're just doing their daily activities." reported Kav. "Oh, and I met Kuzan-san in the hot springs." added Kav with a grin. "I told you to go to the woman's side!" yelled Sengoku. "It's mix bathing day. So, I didn't do anything wrong." said Kav. "Did anything go wrong while you're in there?" asked Sengoku. "Not really... Oh, right. My bandages fell out when I got up from the water. Then, Zoro and I argued about my chest being exposed. And, Sanji had a nose bleed, causing the water to turn red." said Kav. "Are you an idiot?! How can you expose yourself to a bunch of perverted low life pirates?!" yelled Sengoku with Kav covering her ears from his loud voice. "They didn't do anything to me, so it's fine." said Kav. "And, Kuzan-san left me on his bed with my towel on without helping me change into my clothes." "He better not or I'll kill him myself." said Sengoku in a deadly tone. "Calm done, Sengoku-san..." soothed Kav.

"Anyway, where's the money?" asked Kav. "Over here." said Sengoku as he hands over the bag of money to Kav. "Thank you. So this is what it feels like to be a pirate hunter." said Kav while looking at the bag of money. "Don't get too carried away! You're marine!" scolded Sengoku. Kav winced at Sengoku's loud voice. "I know that! Once a marine remains a marine!" said Kav as she puts a hand on top of her heart. Sengoku looks at Kav and sighs. "You're still too soft." said Sengoku as he pokes Kav's forehead. "I'm not. My heart is as hard as steel!" said Kav proudly. "Is that so? Then why did you cry for hurting a pirate?" asked Sengoku. "Well, I..." Kav was embarassed and didn't know what to say.

"Go back to the straw hat's ship. We'll come after you after half a minute." said Sengoku. "Okay. Bye, Sengoku-san." waved Kav as she runs towards the Thousand Sunny.

Sengoku waited half a minute before ordering his soldiers to go after the Straw Hats. "Men, go and capture the Straw Hats now!" ordered Sengoku. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"It's been a long time since she's left. It's already night time. Do you think she's alright?" asked Usopp. "Kav said that she'll be fine." said Luffy.

"She better bring back the money." said Nami. "That's all you're worried about?!" yelled Usopp shocked.

Chopper notices someone running towards that ship. He takes a closer look and realizes it is Kav. "Kav's back!" yelled Chopper happily, glad that she is alright. "And she brought a crowd with her." said Robin. A huge number of marine soldiers are behind Kav, following close behind.

"Hey guys! Get ready to leave!" yelled Kav while running to the ship as fast as she can.

"Franky, get ready to set sail!" ordered Nami. "Roger!" replied Franky, ready to fly the ship.

"Kav, grab hold!" yelled Luffy. Luffy stretches his hand over to Kav. Kav grabs onto his hand and immediately flies towards Luffy and crashes onto him. "You okay Luffy?" asked Kav as she gets off of him. "Ah, I'm okay." replied Luffy.

Franky steers the ship away from the island. The marine soldiers could not do anything but rushes back to their ship. Kav hands over the bag of money to Nami.

"Here's the money." said Kav. "Good job!" said Nami as she start counting the bag of money.

"Did your cover get blown?" asked Usopp. "I accidentally mentioned Luffy's name in front of them." lied Kav as she scratches her neck, hoping that they would buy it. "At least you're alright, Kav-chan!" flirted Sanji. "Yeah, but I'm hungry though..." said Kav while holding onto her stomach. "I'll make you something to eat right away, Kav-chan!" said Sanji as he dashes into the kitchen.

"Robin, could you tell Sanji that I'll be in the crow's nest when he's done?" asked Kav. "Of course." said Robin. "Thanks, Robin." said Kav as she climbs up to the crow nest.

Kav sees Zoro training with his weights as she enters the crow nest. "Hey, Zoro." greeted Kav. Zoro stops to greet Kav before continuing his training. Kav studies Zoro's weights as he trains. "How heavy are these weights?" asked Kav. Zoro stops to look at Kav. Kav touches the weights. "Can I hold them?" asked Kav. "Sure." said Zoro as he hands over the weights to Kav. Kav slowly moves her hands over to the handle, afraid that she might be unable to lift. As soon as Kav holds onto the handle, Zoro lets go of it, turns out Kav can easily lifts the weights.

Zoro is impressed by Kav. "I thought you would drop it." said Zoro in a mocking tone. "I thought so too. Maybe it's due to the training I did with my elders." said Kav. "Your elders trained you with weights?" asked Zoro with an eyebrow raised. "No, they only train me with boulder rocks, heavy woods or metals." said Kav.

"That is stupid of them!" said Sanji as he enters the room. "Kav-chan, here's your food~" said Sanji as he hands over the food to Kav. "It's grilled steak covered with brown sauce and cheesy wedges for sides." "Thanks, Sanji! They smell delicious!" said Kav cheerfully. "It's my pleasure, Kav-chan~" said Sanji as he continues to flirt with Kav. "Here, have one." said Kav as he holds out one of the wedges in front of Sanji's mouth. "No, no. It's your food, Kav-chan. You should eat it." said Sanji as he rejects Kav's offer.

"It's fine, Sanji. Just open your mouth." ordered Kav. Sanji hesitates for a moment before opening his mouth to accept the wedges. "Thank you, Kav-chan~ Aw~ It's every man's dream to get feed by a woman!" yelled Sanji. "Haha, you're welcome, Sanji." laughs Kav. Kav then walks over to Zoro and holds a wedges in front of Zoro. "Here's one for you too, Zoro." said Kav. Zoro looks at Kav and then at the wedges before opening his mouth to eat it. "Thanks." said Zoro. "You're welcome." said Kav as she sits down to eat her steak.

"Oh right. Sanji, my elders are not stupid. They only trained me because I wanted to. My stamina is not that good after all." said Kav. "That's right. Ever since you joined, I noticed that your stamina is very weak." said Zoro. "You didn't have to rub it in me..." said Kav with a pout.

Kav's pout caused Zoro and Sanji to stun for a little while. They saw sparks coming out of Kav when she pouted. "C-cute..." thought the two pirates. "Kav-chan, you're so cute!" yelled Sanji as he jumps towards Kav to hug her. Lucky for him, unlike all the girls he met, Kav didn't move away. "Sanji, be careful. Your clothes almost got stained by the sauce." warned Kav, not intending to remove Sanji from her. "You're more worried about his clothes than yourself?" asked Zoro as he pulls Sanji off of Kav. "Well... It's been a long time since I was hugged. I guess I had forgotten how to deny one." said Kav as she scratches her head. "Besides, your hugs give me a warm feeling." "Hugs? But I only hugged you once, Kav-chan." said Sanji with a questioning gaze.

"You're not the only who've hugged me, Sanji." said Kav as she finishes her food. Kav hands over her plate to Sanji. "Thanks for the food, Sanji. It's delicious!" said Kav. "You're welcome, Kav-chan! Well then, I'll be going now." said Sanji as he begins to climb down the crow nest. "See ya, Sanji." said Kav.

"His hug was warm?" asked Zoro as soon as Sanji left the room. "His hug wasn't really warm, it's just a feeling. Like yours." said Kav as she looks at Zoro. "Mine? But I didn't-" Zoro remembers what he did in the hot springs. "Oh, that." muttered Zoro. "You really mean it right?" asked Kav with hopeful eyes. "Ah, yeah." said Zoro as he looks at anywhere but Kav. "Thank you, Zoro." said Kav with a bright smile. It was the brightest smile Zoro had ever seen. It made him blush. "Ah, you're welcome I guess." said Zoro as he covers his face with his hand to cover his blush.

"Ne, Zoro. Do you know how to swim?" asked Kav, unaware of the blush on Zoro's face. "I do." replied Zoro still covering half his face. "Then, can you teach me how to swim?" asked Kav. "Sure, why?" replied Zoro. "I heard from my elders that swimming can help to build up stamina." said Kav. "Why don't you ask the others?" asked Zoro. "Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Brook are devil fruit users, Usopp is busy inventing stuff with Franky, Sanji is busy cooking and Nami is busy doing navigating stuff or drawing maps." replied Kav. "You're the only one left." "Sure, I'll teach you how to swim tomorrow." said Zoro with a sigh as he finally drops his hand from his face. "Thanks, Zoro. Sorry for the trouble though." said Kav while looking down. "It's nothing. Swimming can be used as a training too." said Zoro. Kav lights up as soon as she heard what Zoro said, but drops after hearing his next sentence.

"You do know how to float right?" asked Zoro with a brow raised. "Of course, I can!" yelled Kav sitting down angrily and looks away from Zoro. "I'm not an idiot..." muttered Kav. Then, she feels something on top of her head. She looks up to see Zoro's hand on her head. "Sorry about that." said Zoro as he pats Kav's head while looking at another direction. Kav just grins at Zoro's reaction.

"He's really warm..." thought Kav as she closes her eyes and relaxes under Zoro's hand before falling asleep.

Zoro turns around and peeks at Kav. He once again blushes from Kav's reaction. "Shit, what has she done to me?" thought Zoro as he looks out to the sky from the window.


	7. Chapter 7

"Splash!" Kav dives into the water. "Come on, Zoro! Jump down!"

Zoro jumps into water with a big splash. "You didn't have to yell!" yelled Zoro.

Kav splashes water to Zoro. "Ok, calm down." said Kav. "So, what's the first step?" asked Kav. "Do you know the basics?" asked Zoro. "Like kicking my feet?" asked Kav. "Yeah, we'll start with that. Try and follow me." said Zoro. He starts to swim away from Kav. Kav tries to catch after him but fails, she didn't move an inch. Zoro sighs and swim backs to her. "Hold onto my hand and use your other hand to stroke." commanded Zoro. "I'll try." said Kav.

Kav tries really hard to keep up with Zoro, but she ended up being drag by him. "I suck..." said Kav disappointed at herself.

"Maybe you just need an extra help."

Kav and Zoro looks up to see Usopp jumping into the water. "Weren't you busy with Franky, Usopp?" asked Kav. "Yeah, but we finished early." said Usopp. "He's building a raft for Luffy and Chopper now." "A raft?" asked Kav. "Yeah." said Usopp. "Don't tell me..." said Zoro. "They wanted to see Kav swim." said Usopp finishing Zoro's sentence. Zoro sighs. "They better not drown." said Zoro in an angered tone.

"Anyway, Kav, grab onto both our hands." said Usopp. Kav grabs onto Usopp's and Zoro's hands. They pull Kav beside of them and starts swimming. Kav tries her best to keep up with them. She succeeded in keeping pace with Usopp and Zoro.

"Yosh, good job for the time being. Now it's time for the real challenge. Are you ready, Kav?" asked Usopp. "Ready!" said Kav, full of confidence. "Yosh! Let go, Zoro." yelled Usopp. "Ah!" replied Zoro. Both of them pull Kav into the open waters.

Kav starts to swim slowly. The more she swam, the more she's able to swim faster and further.

"I can swim! I can swim!" yelled Kav happily. Kav swims happily over to Zoro and Usopp. She jumps and puts her arms over them.

"Thanks Zoro! Thanks Usopp!" said Kav still very happy. "I knew you could do it." said Zoro as he gives a pat at Kav's head. "Congrats, Kav!" said Usopp with a thumbs up towards Kav. The three of them laughs happily together.

"That's my Kav-chan!" yelled Sanji as he dives into the water, follow by Luffy and Chopper on the raft built by Franky. "Congratulations, Kav." said Chopper. "I wish I could swim too!" whined Luffy. "Luffy, remember that you're a devil fruit user. You can only drown." said Kav as she swims over to the raft. "At least I can still do this." said Luffy as he grabs Kav and throws her high up into the air.

"Woah!" yelled Kav while falling into the water with a big splash. As Kav swims up to the surface, she sees Sanji beating Luffy up. "If you do it again, no dinner for you!" warned Sanji. "I'm sorry..." said Luffy with bruises on his face.

"Don't beat the hell out of Luffy, Sanji. I'm fine. Look." said Kav as she swims around. "See? I'm perfectly... f-fine..." said Kav as she starts to lose conscious and sinks into the water.

Before she could sink any deeper, Zoro immediately grabs onto her and pulls her up onto the raft. "Chopper, come here!" ordered Zoro. Chopper immediately rushes over to check on Kav. He starts pumping on Kav's chest, but she's still unconscious. "The water isn't coming out, she need CPR!" said Chopper. "I'll do it!" said Sanji. But before, he could lean over to Kav, Zoro is already giving Kav CPR.

A few seconds later, Kav coughs out water and regains conscious. "Kav, You're alright!" yelled Chopper. "What happened?" asked Kav, completely unaware of what just happened. "You went unconscious!" yelled Usopp. "And you almost drown." said Luffy. "Zoro gave you CPR, so you're okay now." said Chopper.

Kav looks over to Zoro and sees him fighting with Sanji in the water.

"Damn you, moss head! How dare you take Kav-chan's first kiss?!" yelled Sanji while kicking Zoro. "It should've been me!" "Who cares about her first kiss?! At least I'm not a pervert like you, you damn perverted cook!" yelled Zoro while blocking Sanji's attack.

Kav decides to jump in between them. She grabs onto Zoro for support. "Stop fighting, guys. And thanks for saving me, Zoro. I owe you one." said Kav with a grin on her face. "It's nothing." said Zoro, looking at the side. "But Kav-chan! He stole your first kiss!" complained Sanji. "First kiss or not, he saved me." said Kav.

Kav looks at the horizon. "The sea is looks beautiful today. It's nice to be surrounded by the sea." said Kav, mesmerize by the beauty of the sea. "Yeah, it looks beautiful." said Sanji. "I-if y-you j-just ignore t-the... the s-shark..." said Usopp stuttering. "Shark?" asked Zoro. "Sanji, food!" yelled Luffy happily.

Kav looks towards the direction Usopp pointed and her eyes widen. She stops Sanji from making that shark as food. "Why can't I eat it, Kav?" asked Luffy disappointedly. "Because that's my pet shark!" yelled Kav. The shark swims towards Kav and lift up his head to snuggle into her. "I missed you too, Alo!" said Kav happily and hugs the shark. "Eh?! Your pet?!" yelled Usopp, Chopper and Luffy together. "That's one big shark you got there." said Zoro. "He's grown into the perfect size for a feast." said Sanji. "You can't cook him Sanji." said Kav as she wraps her arms protectively around Alo. "Haha, I was kidding, Kav-chan." laughed Sanji.

"Alo, if you're here. Does that mean...?" Kav immediately rushes onto the ship and grabs Usopp's telescope. She sees a figure coming towards the ship. "Everyone, get back onto the ship. Someone big is coming!" yelled Kav with a big grin on her face. "Who is it, Kav?" asked Usopp as he climbs up onto the ship with the others following behind. "My uncle is coming." said Kav. "Is he someone big?" asked Chopper. "You'll see in just a few minutes. All of you know him already." said Kav. "We know him?" asked Nami. "Yeah, especially Zoro." said Kav. "Zoro, you know Kav's uncle?" asked Luffy. "How should I know?" asked Zoro. "You spent your two years training with him." said Kav.

Everyone sees Zoro's thinking face turns into a shocked one. "Don't tell me..." said Zoro in half shocked. "He's here!" yelled Kav, looking beside the ship. Everyone was shocked when they saw who it was.

"Uncle Mihawk! I missed you!" yelled Kav as she jumps onto Mihawk's boat and hugs him. Mihawk returns the hug, not caring that his clothes are getting wet. "I missed you too, my little Dracule." said Mihawk before letting go of Kav. "Come on, let's go up to the deck." said Kav as she drags Mihawk onto the deck.

As soon as Kav drags Mihawk onto the deck, she notices everyone's intense stare. "Calm down, guys. He's not an enemy right now, right uncle Mihawk?" asked Kav, looking up at her uncle. "Of course. I only have business with you." said Mihawk, while returning the stare from the others, scaring Usopp and Chopper even more.

"Stop scaring them." said Kav. "It-it's alright, Kav. I'm a brave warrior after all." said Usopp, still scared. "Kav, why didn't you tell us that he's your uncle?!" asked Nami, still unrelax. "You never asked me." replied Kav innocently.

"So what business do you have with her, hawkeyes?" asked Zoro, hands on his sword. "I am not here to fight, Roronoa. I simply came to wish my niece a happy birthday." said Mihawk.

The crew's jaw dropped. "Today is your birthday?!" "You didn't tell us that today's your birthday!" yelled Luffy. "You never asked." said Kav. "I'll make you a cake right now, Kav-chan~" said Sanji as he dashed into the kitchen.

After Sanji made his leave, no one moved, Robin was the first to make a move. "Since you're here, would you like to join us to celebrate Kav's birthday, hawkeyes-san?" asked Robin. "No, I've just came to give Kav her present." said Mihawk as he takes out a necklace and ties it around Kav's neck. "This necklace is unique, just like you. It has a small knife in it too." said Mihawk with a smile.

"Thank you so much, uncle Mihawk! I love it!" yelled Kav happily. She wraps her arms tightly around Mihawk's neck to hug him.

Mihawk notices that Zoro flinched when Kav hugged him, but he remains silent. Mihawk pulls away from Kav's hug. "I'll be going now. I trust you'll look after he, straw hat." said Mihawk with his gaze on Luffy. "Ah. I won't let her get hurt." confirmed Luffy with a nod.

"Take care, my little Dracule." said Mihawk as he kisses Kav's forehead, noticing Zoro flinched again. "I will take care too, uncle Mihawk." said Kav. Mihawk jumps onto his boat and looks up at Kav. Zoro has already went to her side, along with the others standing around Kav. Mihawk locks his gaze onto Zoro's. "Take care of her, Roronoa." ordered Mihawk. "Ah." said Zoro, not 100% sure of why he said that, but still agreed. With that, Mihawk sail away with Alo following closely. "Goodbye, uncle Mihawk! Goodbye Alo!" yelled Kav while waving goodbye to them.

After Mihawk left, the others goes back to their own activities, leaving Kav and Zoro alone at the railings. "You do know that I don't need you to take care of me, Zoro." said Kav without looking at Zoro. "And you do know that I just saved your life." replied Zoro without looking at Kav either. "I'm sure you're aware of what I'm capable of." retorted Kav, looking at Zoro. "And I'm aware that your stamina is really weak." Zoro retorted back, getting face to face with Kav. "I know that already... That's why I wanted to learn to swim..." muttered Kav with a pout of her face. Zoro immediately uses his hand to hide his blush from Kav.

"Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~ Kav-chan~ I've prepared a banquet for Kav-chan's birthday!" said Sanji in a flirty tone and then in a rude one. "Oi, the other idiots! Food's done!"

"Food!" yelled Luffy happliy, running towards the kitchen with Usopp and Chopper behind. Nami and Robin entered after them, and then Franky and Brook entered. "Let's go, Zoro! All that swimming made me hungry." said Kav as she drags Zoro by the hand. Zoro tries his best in calming himself down and losing the blush on his face.

As soon as Kav enter the kitchen, the others all yelled "Happy Birthday!" to her. There was a huge three layer cake placed in the middle of the table. There are also tons of other food around the cake. Kav jumps onto Sanji and hugs him. "Thank you, Sanji! You're the best!" yelled Kav happily. "You're welcome, Kav-chan!" said Sanji, trying his best to hold his blood in his body. Kav gets away from Sanji and holds a glass of beer high up. "Let's dig in! Cheers!" yelled Kav. "Cheers!" yelled everyone, clinking their glasses together.

* * *

"That was one hell of a party." said Kav as she enters the crow's nest. "It was. You sure like to get up here, don't you?" asked Zoro. "I don't know the reason, but I really like it here. And you're always here too." answered Kav. "This is also my training room. Shouldn't you be asleep? The others had already gone to bed." said Zoro. Kav sits down beside Zoro. "I'm not tired yet." said Kav. "Plus, I love the view of the sea at night. It's beautiful." said Kav as she gazes at the sea through the window. "You sure love the sea, huh." said Zoro as he gazes at the view of the sea too. "It's the only company I have when I'm always alone." said Kav with a sad smile.

Zoro looks at Kav and sighs. He puts a hand on top of Kav's head. "I told you. You have m- I mean us now. You're not alone anymore." said Zoro. "Thanks, Zoro. You're the best." said Kav as she leans onto Zoro. "You're always patting my head nowadays." "I figured you needed it." said Zoro. "Yeah, I feel safe and calm. Thanks." said Kav as she closes her eyes.

"Good night, Zoro." said Kav. "Ah, good night." said Zoro as he pats Kav's head one more time.

"I've really fallen for her. And the worst part is Hawkeyes noticed it. Shit." thought Zoro as he silently cursed Mihawk. Zoro looks down at Kav's sleeping form and strokes her hair. "At least she doesn't know. IT's better this way." thoughts Zoro before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"NOOOO!" screamed Kav, loud enough for everyone on the ship to hear. All the men rushes into the girls' room to see what's wrong. All of their jaws drop when they saw what Kav is wearing. Kav is wearing a white sleeveless sundress. She notices the men's stares and turns the other way.

"D-don't look at me!" yelled Kav embarrassed. "Kav-chan! You're so CUTE~" yelled Sanji as he holds Kav up and spins her. "S-Sanji, cut it out! There's no way I would look good in this!" yelled Kav with her whole face beet red. "You look good in this dress." said Usopp grinning. "Yeah, I think so too!" said Chopper. "I told you they would like it." said Nami. "But it's a dress!" yelled Kav looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Yohohoho, Kav-chan, you look wonderful in this dress. May I look at your panties?" asked Brook. Kav lifts her leg high up to kick Brook's head, almost revealing her underwear. "Kya!" yelled Kav as she immediately covers her lower half and blushing more than ever. Everyone looks at Kav at the same time when she screamed. Her expression of when she screamed was too cute.

"Kav-chan's adorable!" yelled Sanji as he starts to nose bleed. "That was SUPER cute!" said Franky with a thumbs up. "It's not cute at all! Just ask Luffy!" yelled Kav. "Luffy, tell Kav she's adorable!" ordered Nami. "Just say the truth, Luffy." said Kav, hoping that Luffy wouldn't think she's adorable. "She's not adorable." said Luffy without a second thought. "See-" said Kav but is interrupted by Luffy. "She's just cute." Kav finds herself dumbfounded by Luffy. "Isn't there anyone that doesn't think that I'm cute?" asked Kav frustrated. "There's only Zoro left." said Robin. "That's right. Zoro!" yelled Kav as she turns towards the door only to find it empty. "He's gone." said Usopp. "Zoro! Where are you?!" yelled Kav as she runs out of the room.

"Don't mind her. Come on, help me pick some other dresses for her!" ordered Nami. "With pleasure, Nami-san!" yelled Sanji with heart-shaped eyes.

* * *

Zoro is hiding in the crow's nest away from the others. He had taken his leave as soon as Kav screamed. He couldn't handle her expression. She's just too cute. He almost nose bleed, almost.

"That was close!" thought Zoro as he closes his eyes and tries to calm himself down.

"There you are." said Kav as she enters the crow's nest. Zoro flinches as soon as he heard Kav's voice. When he opened his eyes, Kav is standing right in front of him. "W-what are you doing here?" asked Zoro, averting Kav's eyes. "I'm looking for you. I want to know if you think I'm cute or not. Even Luffy thinks I'm cute... I don't think I'm cute..." said Kav as she pouts and looks at the ground. Zoro gulps before standing up.

"Even Luffy thinks you're cute?" asked Zoro with a brow raised. "Yeah. And you're the only one left. I want to know what do you think about me in this dress." said Kav as she starts to blush. Seeing that Kav's embarrassed boost Zoro's confidence. "To tell you the truth, you're cute even without the dress. But seeing you blushing while wearing a dress makes you even cuter." said Zoro. Kav's blush deepens when she heard what Zoro said. "A-am I really that c-cute?" asked Kav, stuttering. Zoro places his hand on top of Kav's head. "Really cute." said Zoro with a smirk. "Cut it out, Zoro. It's not funny!" yelled Kav, her face redder than Zoro's stash. "Who says I'm kidding?" asked Zoro with a serious face.

Kav looks at Zoro's face, realizing that he's serious. Kav drops her head and leans forward to Zoro, the top of her head pressing his chest. "Ah, I don't care anymore! Just stop making me embarrassed, please?" asked Kav in a pleading tone. "Okay, I'll stop." said Zoro. "Let's get down. Sanji's almost done with the snacks." said Kav as she start to descend from the drow's nest. "Sure." said Zoro, following behind.

As soon as Kav reaches the deck, she takes off her dress and embraces the blowing wind. Everyone's except Robin and Sanji who's in the kitchen jaws drop. Kav was in nothing but her boxers. "Again?! I told you not to do this!" yelled Zoro. "I have had enough of the dress! Besides, no one is nose bleeding!" yelled Kav. "Kav, I think you should cover up." said Usopp, looking at the side. "Oh come on. There's nothing to see on my chest. It's flat! And Luffy's still not affected, Zoro!" yelled Kav. "You're super bold, I'll tell you that." said Franky. "Yohohoho, it's a pity that Kav-san doesn't wear panties." said Brook as he sips his tea. "And I never will, Brook." said Kav crossing her hands. "Cover yourself, idiot! That perverted cook gonna come out soon!" yelled Zoro while pointing at the kitchen door.

Sanji comes out of the door as soon as Zoro points at it. "Snacks are done." said Sanji without seeing Kav's state. As soon as Sanji reached the deck, he finally notices Kav. He blinks for a second before falling back nose bleeding in the second. The plates flies up into the sky. Kav immediately dashes towards Sanji's direction. She dives in to lie on top of Sanji and catches all the plates in a nick of time. "Phew! Made it." said Kav as she gets up from Sanji and sets the plate onto the table on the front deck. "Nice catch, Kav." said Usopp with a thumbs up. "Yeah, that was awesome! You were really fast!" yelled Chopper in amazement. "Haha. Thanks!" said Kav with a grin as she descends towards the grassy deck.

"Just cover yourself already will you?!" yelled Zoro as he smacks Kav's head. "Ow! I don't have any clothes to wear! They're still drying!" yelled Kav as she kicks Zoro's leg. "Ah! Why you little!?" yelled Zoro but is cut short. "Shit! We forgot about Sanji! Chopper! He's not getting up!" yelled Kav as she rushes over to check on Sanji. Chopper checks on Sanji. "He's okay. But he's in his world right now..." said Chopper. "Let's wake him up then. Oi, Sanji." said Kav as she shook Sanji, but he didn't wake up. "Does brute force work?" asked Kav. "Nope, I tried it last time." said Franky. "Instead, I used words to wake him, Luffy and Zoro up last time." said Usopp. "Words huh? Sanji, Luffy's gonna eat all the food!" yelled Kav. Sanji still didn't wake up. "Then I'll take it up a notch." said Kav with a smirk. "What are you going to do?" asked Nami. Kav stands in front of Sanji and faces everyone. "I'll tell you guys a secret. During those two year that you guys were training individually, Sanji was on an island filled with o-mmph!" Kavs mouths is covered by Sanji who just woke up. "Please don't say it, Kav-chan!" pleaded Sanji with beads of sweat dripping down his neck. Kav nods before pulling Sanji's hand away from her mouth.

"Okay, I won't say it again." said Kav. "And, I managed to wake you up. Yes!" yelled Kav as she pumps her hand into the air. A coat was thrown her way and land on her head. Kav takes down the coat and noticed that it was Zoro's coat. "Zoro, why did you throw me your coat?" asked Kav. "Wear it. You have nothing to wear anyways." said Zoro as he climbs up to the crow's nest to continue his training. Kav wears Zoro's coat. It's really big, the end of it almost touched the ground. "This is really big!" exclaimed Kav. "You look like a kid in adult's clothes." said Chopper. "And it makes you look cute, Kav-chan! Although it's the moss head's clothes you're wearing." said Sanji. "I have had enough of you guys calling me c-cute!" yelled Kav with a blush on her face. "Looks like you've become the number 1 target for us to tease, Kav." said Robin while laughing. "Not you too, Robin..." said Kav sulking. "Alright, we'll stop teasing you." said Nami while laughing. "You better be." said Kav while glaring.

"Sanji, can I borrow one of your ties? I want to tie the coat. It's really big. It'll still expose my chest if I don't tie it up. Plus, I used up my bandages." said Kav. "Anything for you, Kav-chan~ Follow me!" said Sanji happily.

Kav follows Sanji into the boy's room. Sanji opens one of the lockers, revealing his clothes. "Here, pick a tie you want to use." said Sanji as he shows Kav his ties. "You sure own a lot of them. Hm... I'll choose this one." said Kav as she takes out a red tie ad ties Zoro's coat. "Thanks, Sanji. I'll return it after my clothes are dried." said Kav. "It's my pleasure, Kav-chan. Now, you have a piece of me on you too." said Sanji as he starts to flirt with Kav. "The tie fits you perfectly." "Luckily it's long enough to tie around me. Now, I look like Zoro." said Kav laughing. "But you're way cuter than him, Kav-chan." said Sanji. Kav blushed at Sanji's teasing. She walks out of the room and sits on the railings. Sanji follows Kav out of the room. Kav bends her head backwards and pouts at Sanji. "When are you guys gonna stop teasing me?" asked Kav, a blush remaining on her face.

"Till the day I die." said Sanji with a smile. "Same here too with us!" yelled Usopp from the opposite side of Kav. Kav huffs and leans on Sanji. "I guess I'll just have endure it." muttered Kav. "The sea is looking beautiful today too." said Kav as she leans forward. She almost dropped herself into the water. Luckily Sanji held onto her and put her back in place, wrapping his arms around Kav. "Thanks, Sanji. I almost got wet." said Kav as she leans onto Sanji again. "You're welcome, Kav-chan. Mine if I hold onto you like this?" asked Sanji. "Not at all. You can hold onto me as long as you like. Haha." said Kav while laughing. "You truly are one of a kind, Kav-chan." said Sanji as he rests his head on top of Kav's.

Suddenly, there was a "thunk" sound from the crow's nest. "I wonder what's going on up there." said Usopp as he looks at the crow's nest. "I'm gonna check it out." said Kav, getting out of Sanji's hold and climbs up to the crow's nest.

Sanji sighs and glares at the crow's nest. "Damn that moss head! He ruined my moment with Kav-chan!" yelled Sanji, his blood boiling. "Ma, calm down Sanji." said Usopp. "Shut up, idiot! You don't know what it feels to lose the moment!" yelled Sanji. "Mou, Sanji-kun! That's enough! It's not like that's the first time you failed." said Nami. "N-Nami-san..." said Sanji as he sulks in a corner. "Oi, Nami. That's mean, you know." said Usopp. "Shut up." said Nami as she punched Usopp.

* * *

Kav reaches the crow's nest and notice that there isn't anything wrong up here. "What happened, Zoro? Did you drop one of your weights?" asked Kav. Zoro drops his weights again when he saw how Kav is dressed. He immediately picks his weights back up. "Why are you copying me?!" asked Zoro, irritated. "You're the one that lend me your coat and Sanji lend me one of his ties. It's the only colour I think matches your coat. Is it bad to look like you?" asked Kav with sad eyes. "N-no. It's not bad. It actually looks good on you." said Zoro. "I'm glad. So, mind telling what made you lose focus from your training?" asked Kav.

Zoro didn't know how to answer Kav. He couldn't tell her that he was distracted by her, she'll definitely asked him why. "Ah... Because there was... too much sweat on my hands." lied Zoro. "Sweat huh? You should be careful then. Did you hurt yourself?" asked Kav worriedly, buying Zoro's lie. "I'm glad she bought it." thought Zoro with relief. "No, I'm fine. So, why did you come up here and you were having fun with the cook?" asked Zoro, anger flooded his mind when he remembers how Sanji held onto Kav and flirted with her. "That's because I'm worried about you!" said Kav without a second thought. "I don't need you to worry about me. I'm not a kid." said Zoro. "I know you're not a kid. Not just you, even if the same things happen to Luffy, Sanji and the others, I'll be worried about them too! You're my friends now and I won't let you guys get hurt." said Kav with a serious glare. Zoro could feel his heart ache a little when he heard the word "friends" from Kav. "But... I don't know why but if... If you get hurt, I'll be more worried about you than with the others." said Kav with a warm gaze and smile. Zoro feels like he could've melt from Kav's words. He resists the urge to grab Kav and kiss her.

"I feel the same way as well." admitted Zoro. "You do? Then tell me what does it meant." said Kav. "You'll have to find out yourself." said Zoro with a smirk on his face. "Not fair. Just tell me, Zoro!" yelled Kav. She pouts and stares at Zoro. Zoro tries his best to restrain himself from blushing again. "Stop doing that. You need to find out by yourself. You're the one the knows what you want after all." said Zoro as he pats Kav's head.

"Fine..." muttered Kav. She leans onto Zoro. Zoro wraps his arms around Kav. "Don't worry. You'll find out sooner or later." said Zoro, trying to cheer Kav up. Kav wraps her arms around Zoro. "Okay... But I'm gonna borrow you to be my personal pillow for the moment." said Kav. "Fine. But only for a while." replied Zoro. "Thanks Zoro, you really are the best." said Kav as she relaxes against him.

"Damn you, Roronoa Zoro! You're not even sure if she has the same feelings as you! You better get a grip of yourself!" thought Zoro trying to control himself.

"This is bad. I'm getting closer and closer with everyone. Sengoku-san and Garp-san will kill me! But I can't betray either of them. When the time comes, I'll just do that. I'm sorry, everyone. " thought Kav as she tightens her grip against Zoro.


	9. Chapter 9

"The beach here is beautiful!" yelled Kav happily jumps down from the ship. "It seems that the island is un-inhabited." said Robin as she looks around. "The log hasn't set yet. So, we can camp here tonight." said Nami. "Yeah! Camping!" yelled Luffy excitedly. "Camping! Camping!" chants Usopp and Chopper along with Luffy.

"Shut up, idiots!" yelled Nami. She beats up Luffy and Usopp. "Listen up, we're going to split into three groups. The first group is to stay here and guard the ship, the second is to explore the island which I'll be in and the third is to find some food and wood." said Nami.

Everyone draws straws and is grouped by colour. Kav, Sanji and Franky are in the first group, the second consists of Nami, Robin and Chopper and the third consists of Usopp, Luffy, Brook and Zoro. "It's a pity I can't be with Nami-san and Robin-chan, but at least I still gt Kav-chan with me~" said Sanji happily. "I wanted to explore the forest, but oh well." said Kav a little sad. "Don't worry, Kav-chan. You can still swim in the sea." assured Sanji. "That's right!" yelled Kav, completely cheered up. "That was fast." said Usopp, stunned. "Hurry up! We need to get back here before sunset. Kav, Franky, Sanji-kun, guard the ship." ordered Nami as she enters the forest with the others.

"It's gonna be awhile till they get back. Let's have some fun in the meantime!" said Kav. "Yes, Kav-chan~ What would you like to play?" asked Sanji. "Let's go swimming! Franky, you up for it?" asked Kav. "No. I' have some things to take care of. Go and have some super fun!" said Franky with a thumbs up. "Okay!" said Kav cheerfully. Kav immediately takes off her clothes, leaving only her bandages that are binding her chest and boxers on. She dives into the water with a big splash.

"Sanji, hurry up!" rushed Kav. "I'm coming, Kav-chan! As soon as I'm done putting these down." said Sanji as he places a table and a beach chair down on the beach. He also places two towels onto the table.

As soon as Sanji enters the water, Kav splashes water onto him. "You're slow!" yelled Kav. "Ah, my apologies, Kav-chan." apologized Sanji. "I don't care about that anymore. Let's swim!" yelled Kav as she starts to swim away from Sanji. Sanji starts to swim as well, following Kav.

* * *

"No fair. Your legs have more power than mine. You've caught me ten times straight." whined Kav. "Cheer up, Kav-chan. You did your best! You were amazing!" said Sanji. "Well, I'm glad my stamina has im...proved..." Kav starts to lose conscious. She sinks into the water. "Kav-chan!" yelled Sanji. He immediately dives into the water and pulls Kav out of it.

Sanji pulls Kav onto the beach. "Kav-chan! Wake up, Kav-chan!" yelled Sanji as he shakes Kav, but she didn't awake. Sanji immediately decides to give Kav CPR.

* * *

Zoro had finished collecting food and wood and he decided to head back to the ship, but got lost. When he finally found his way back. He sees Sanji above of Kav. He holds his hands into fists, grits his teeth and decides to hide in the shadows to see what they're doing.

Kav slowly regains conscious. She sits up slowly and looks at Sanji. "Did I lose conscious again?" asked Kav. "Yes. But you're now alright, Kav-chan!" said Sanji relieved. "I'm sorry for worrying you again, Sanji. Thanks for rescuing me." said Kav. "It's alright, Kav-chan. I'm just glad that you're alright!" said Sanji with a grin on his face. "Let's have some more fun. This time on the beach though." said Kav, afraid that she might drown again in the water. "Sure, Kav-chan." said Sanji as he turns his back on Kav and crouches down. "I'll carry you around the beach, Kav-chan! I'll be your trusty steed!" yelled Sanji. Kav laughs before getting on Sanji. Sanji starts to run around and around the beach with Kav on his back enjoying the ride. "Yahoo!" yelled Kav happily.

Zoro clenches his fist even harder. He is glaring daggers at Sanji, completely jealous of him having fun with Kav.

Kav purposely swings herself towards the water, pulling Sanji in with her. "Hahaha! You lost your balance!" yelled Kav happily as she splashes water onto Sanji. Sanji splashes water back at her. Both of them kept splashing water at each other.

Zoro couldn't control himself anymore. He slams his hand onto a tree besides of him, leaving a mark on it. He calms himself down a little before going towards where Kav and Sanji are at.

Kav sees Zoro and stops splashing water. "Zoro, you're back!" said Kav. "Ah." said Zoro, controlling his anger. He put downs the things he collected onto the ground. Kav gets out of the water and goes towards Zoro. "Where're the others?" asked Kav. "Don't know." replied Zoro.

Sanji covers Kav with the towel he placed on the table. "Dry yourself before you catch a cold, Kav-chan." said Sanji. "Thanks, Sanji." said Kav as she dries herself with the towel. "Oi, moss head. I'm surprised you're the first one back." said Sanji. Zoro just glares at Sanji, not saying anything back at him. "Is something wrong, Zoro?" asked Kav worriedly. Zoro just takes a looks at Kav telling her to shut up before going away. "Zoro..." muttered Kav as she gazes at his back.

* * *

After a while, everyone came back. Kav tried to talk to Zoro for many times, but he kept ignoring Kav and she didn't know why. The others even including Luffy have noticed it but kept quiet.

"Zoro! Would you just look at me for a second?!" yelled Kav, frustrated by Zoro's behavior. "Shut up! You're annoying!" yelled Zoro, finally facing Kav but with an angry expression. Kav feels scared for a moment. "So-sorry..." muttered Kav as she runs into the forest, tears falling down her cheeks. She ignores everyone's yelling and continues to run.

Everyone turns towards Zoro and glares at him. "What?!" asked Zoro, not affected by their stares. "Oi, Zoro. You overdid it." said Usopp. "Moss head, how dare you made Kav-chan cry?!" yelled Sanji angrily, his whole body covered with fire. "Zoro, you should apologize to Kav!" said Chopper. "That was super uncool!" said Franky. "I agree with Franky-san." said Brook. "It's not like I did it on purpose!" complained Zoro. Nami hits him on the head. "You purposely ignored her! You idiot! Go and apologize now!" ordered Nami. "What?!" yelled Zoro. "Zoro, go and apologize to Kav. That's an order." commanded Luffy.

Zoro looks at Luffy for a moment before sighing. "Fine..." murmured Zoro as he walks towards the forest. "I wander if Kav will hate Zoro now." said Robin, purposely letting Zoro hear. Zoro flinches a bit before continuing his path.

* * *

Zoro searched the forest for a long time, but Kav was no where in sight. Suddenly, Zoro heard someone sobbing above him. He looks up to see Kav sitting high up on a tree. Zoro climbs onto the tree slowly and quietly, trying not to startle Kav. He stands on the branch that Kav is sitting on and looks at her. Kav uses her arm to cover her eyes as she cries. She didn't see nor hear Zoro sitting beside her.

"Kav..." said Zoro as he tries not to make her even more." Kav tries to control her sobbing, her arm still covering her face. "W-what d-do you w-want?" asked Kav trying hard to stop sobbing. "I came here to apologize. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." said Zoro. "But you said that I'm... I'm a-annoying." said Kav. "I didn't mean it. It's just that I was... I..." Zoro takes a deep breath before continuing. "I was jealous." admitted Zoro. "Jealous of what?" asked Kav. She lowers her arm a little. "Of you having so much time with the cook instead of me." said Zoro, looking away from Kav.

"I always have fun with you. I've only played with Sanji a few times. You should know that I like to have fun by now." said Kav. "I know, but I want to be the one who is always there for you. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me." pleaded Zoro. Kav lowers her head and thinks for a minute before leaning onto Zoro. "Promise me that you'll never do it again." said Kav as she starts to cry on Zoro. Zoro puts a hand on top of Kav's head and the other around her waist. "I won't. I promise." sweared Zoro. Zoro wipes the tears away from Kav's eyes. "Now stop crying. Your eyes are all red now." said Zoro as he caresses Kav's cheek. Kav holds in her tears and nods.

She wraps her hands around Zoro. "I'm cold." said Kav. "That because you're only wearing bandages and shorts on." said Zoro. He takes off his coat and wraps it around Kav. "Better?" asked Zoro. "Better." said Kav as she leans into Zoro, searching for more warmth. "Could you carry back to the beach, Zoro?" asked Kav. "Sure." said Zoro. Kav climbs onto Zoro, holding him tight as he jumps down from the tree.

The path towards the beach was silent. No one wants to make a sound. They just enjoy each other's presence.

Zoro puts Kav down as soon as they reached the beach. Chopper immediately runs over to Kav. "Kav, are you alright?" asked Chopper worriedly. "I'm alright now Chopper." said Kav. She looks at the others. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys." said Kav with a apologetic smile. "It's alright as long as you're okay." said Usopp. "Kav-chan, I'll beat up that moss head if you want~" said Sanji. "No thanks." said Kav. "I'm gonna change my clothes. It's freezing here." said Kav as she wraps Zoro's coat more tightly around her. "Hurry and change. We don't want you to catch a cold now, do we?" said Nami. "Okay." said Kav as she went up the ship.

* * *

After Kav changes back to her clothes, she takes out her den den mushi and calls Sengoku. "We're on Paradise Island now." said Kav. "Paradise Island, huh? Well, one of ours is pretty close to that location." said Sengoku. "So soon huh." said Kav. "Your next island should be your hometown." said Sengoku. "M-my... h-home..t-to.." stuttered Kav as panic arises inside her. "Calm down, Kav! Remember, he's not there anymore." calmed Sengoku. "B-but he can go back there." said Kav, still stuttering. "If he is there, we would have received news of attacks from there. So don't worry. It'll all be fine." said Sengoku. "Yes, sir." said Kav. "The sooner we capture the straw hats, the quicker you'll be back as a marine." said Sengoku. "Yes..." said Kav unwillingly.

Sengoku sighs as he heard Kav's answer. "Now listen here. Don't get attached to any of them, you hear me? There're pirates and you're a marine." said Sengoku. "Yes, sir." said Kav. "Remember to report to me when you reached there." said Sengoku. "Yes, sir. Goodbye, Sengoku-san." said Kav as she disconnects the den den mushi.

Kav sighs and looks out the window. The others are having fun on the beach. Kav feels herself smiling at them. Somewhere in her ache when she knows that she have to send them to prison soon. Then, her gaze lands on Zoro. Her heart ache more. "Zoro..." muttered Kav.

Kav finally understand what is the feeling inside of her. "I'm in love with Zoro." whispers Kav. Kav drops down onto the floor. "What am I gonna do? I can't let Zoro or any of them go to prison. They mean too much to me." said Kav frustrated. Kav thens looks up at the opposite wall.

"I have to do that now. It's the only choice to do..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait! Franky, dock at the back of the island!" yelled Kav from the crow's nest. "What's wrong with here?" asked Usopp. "The people here are scared of pirates." replied Kav, trying her best to cover her fear. "How did you know that?" asked Nami. "This is my h-hometown." answered Kav. She almost choked herself. Zoro and Sanji looks at Kav worriedly.

"What's wrong? You sound like you're scared of this place." said Usopp. "It's just that I resemble _her_ too much." said Kav. "Her?" asked Chopper. "M-my mother." said Kav. "It's normal for you two to be alike. You're related." said Nami. Kav flinched when she heard the last part. "That's the problem. The people here hate her." said Kav. "What did she do?" asked Usopp. "She... She..." Kav drops onto the floor, unable to speak the words in her mind. She controls herself from crying. Suddenly, she feel a weight on top her head. She looks up to see Zoro's hand on top of her.

"She killed her husband." said Zoro, helping Kav to answer. Sanji kicks Usopp for asking the question. "Don't ask a lady's past, you idiot!" yelled Sanji. "Ah, I got it! Sorry, Kav. I didn't meant to get you upset." apologized Usopp. "It's okay, Usopp. It's not your fault." said Kav. "So, just sail to the back of the island please." "Roger that." said Franky as he steered the ship to the back of the island.

Before anyone left the ship, Kav stopped them. "Wear disguises first." said Kav. "Why?" asked Luffy. "In this island, every kid's dream is to become a marine when they grow up." said Kav. "What about yours?" asked Nami. "I didn't care those back then. Be it a marine or pirate, I just wanted to be on the sea." said Kav. "Then did all those kids became a marine?" asked Usopp. "No, they didn't. They're afraid." said Kav. "Afraid of what?" asked Chopper. Kav takes a deep breath before answering. "My dad was a marine. They were afraid of becoming one after what happened to him. He was killed right in front of us." said Kav slowly, controlling her emotions. "After he was killed, the killer laughed and sliced him to pieces." said Kav, her tears falling down her cheeks.

Everyone gasped. "How could someone do such a thing?!" asked Nami. "Nami, can I just stay back on the ship?" asked Kav as she wipes away her tears. "Sure. And go rest. We'll take care of the supplies. Zoro, you stay behind to look after her." said Nami. "Ah, leave it to me." said Zoro. "No, I'm fine by myself. Go buy some more supplies to clean your swords." said Kav. "But-" "No buts. The best swordsman can't have dirty swords." said Kav, forcing a smile. "You too, Sanji. The food is almost out. Go and buy some more. You guys don't need to look after me." said Kav. "Are you sure, Kav-chan?" asked Sanji worriedly. "I'm sure. Now go." ordered Kav. "Okay, Kav-chan. I'll be back soon." said Sanji as he gets down the ship with Nami.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon. I promise." said Zoro as he pats Kav's head before getting down the ship as well. Kav watches everyone disappears into the forest before sighing. She takes out her den den mushi to call Sengoku. "We're here." said Kav. "Good. They'll arrived there tomorrow. Don't let them escape the island until then." said Sengoku. Kav remains silent. "Kav?" asked Sengoku worriedly. "Huh? Ah... Yes... sir." said Kav sadly. She had to leave the others so soon. "You'll be able to come back to headquarters again. Don't let those pirates get into you." ordered Sengoku. "Yes, sir..." replied Kav. "Uh, Kav... I just received a report. Gus is... near your hometown." said Sengoku carefully. Kav immediately drops her den den mushi and herself onto the floor. "No... No! It can't be... He can't be here! Why now?! At all times?!" said Kav in panic. "Calm down, Kav! We'll capture him! I promise! For now, stay on high alert, understand?" asked Sengoku. "Yes, sir..." said Kav as she disconnect her den den mushi. She puts her den den mushi back into her pocket.

Kav looks at her surroundings before jumping down the ship and goes into the forest to hide. "This may be a good spot to hide and keep the ship safe." muttered Kav to herself. "Are you sure about that?" asked a voice. "What?! UMH!" Kav immediately turns around but is grabbed tightly with a cloth covering her mouth. Kav struggles but fails to escape from the enemy's grab. She starts to lose conscious and falls into the enemy's arms.

* * *

Kav wakes up to find herself tied with strong metal chains on a pole in the middle of the town. "Whoever you are, let go of me!" yelled Kav as she struggles to free herself. She immediately stops when she heard a familiar laugh. "Wahahahaha, long time no see, Kav. You missed me?" asked a tall dark brown-haired man with a scar across his neck. Kav is covered in fear. Her past memories coming back into her head. "W-what are you doing here, Gus?!" asked Kav, scared. "After I got out of prison, I got a little bored. So, I came back here to see if I can find you. Just my luck! You're still on the island." said the man named Gus. Gus holds up Kav's chin. "It's been ten years already. You sure grew up. Look how nice your body is. Just waiting for me to touch them." said Gus lustfully.

"Get away from her!" Gus was punched flying by Luffy. The others all arrive and stand behind him. "Luffy! Guys!" yelled Kav. "I'll get you out of there, Kav!" yelled Luffy as he rushes towards Kav. A knife came flying towards Luffy, he immediately jumps away. "Hehheh, so you found a pirate to be your backup huh?" asked Gus as he's covered with knifes. "Luffy, he's a devil fruit user. He can change anything into knifes." said Kav. "Ah." said Luffy angrily. Gus whistles and men comes out from every corner of the buildings, surrounding Luffy and his crew. "I'll take care of him, you guys take care of the rest." said Luffy as he goes into Gear second. "Roger." said Zoro and Sanji. "Aye aye, captain." said Usopp. "Leave it to us." said Nami confidently.

Luffy runs towards Gus while the others take on his crew. Gus turns his whip into multiples knifes with a flexible body. He slashes the whip towards Luffy, but he dodges it. Instead of hitting Luffy, the whip slashes Kav. "Argh!" yelled Kav painfully. "Kav! You bastard! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" yelled Luffy as he launches his attack. Gus dodges Luffy's attack and continues to slash Kav with his whip while laughing.

A lot of blood is coming out from Kav's wounds. She only has a little conscious left in her. The others had already finished their part, only Luffy is left. He is still fighting with Gus. The others rushes towards Kav and unties her. Zoro carries her on his arms as Chopper checks up on her. "Kav! Can you hear me?" asked Chopper worriedly. "Ah..." replied Kav weakly. "Oi, Kav. You should've been able to fight that guy yourself, did he poisoned you or something?" asked Usopp. "No... I'm.. just scared of... him." said Kav. "Scared? Wait, don't tell me he's the one who killed..." said Nami. She couldn't finished her sentence with Kav in such a terrible state. "Ah... He's the... one." replied Kav, knowing what Nami wanted to say. As soon as she finished, Kav falls unconscious. Everyone was panicking. Chopper immediately checks on her again. He relaxes a bit after he checked her. "She's okay, but she needs to be treated." said Chopper. The others relaxes a bit after they heard what Chopper said.

"Straw hat! Why are you helping that girl?! Do you even know who she is?!" asked Gus as he blocks Luffy's attack. Everyone turns their attention to Gus. "She's my friend!" yelled Luffy as he continues his attacks. "Friend? A marine will never become friends with a pirate!" yelled Gus. "Kav is not a marine!" Luffy yelled back. "Oh she is." said Gus, smirking. "She is the only marine who is trained personally by both Sengoku the Buddha and Garp the Fist!" yelled Gus. "What?!" yelled the others. "So what?! She's still my friend! I won't forgive you for hurting her!" yelled Luffy as he lands the finishing blow, knocking Gus unconscious.

* * *

Kav wakes up to find herself back in the ship. She gets out of Chopper's room and hears everyone's voices in the kitchen. She decides to head to the kitchen but stops dead in her track when she heard their conversation. "What are we going to do now that we know that Kav's a marine?" asked Usopp. "I still can't believe that she's a marine." said Chopper. "If Kav really is a marine, that explains how she knew Aokiji and where she learns her skills from." said Robin. "I'll still love Kav-chan even if she's a marine~" swooned Sanji before turning back to normal and said, "I can tell it from her eyes that she really does enjoy her time with us." "This is a super tough problem we gotten ourselves into." said Franky as he scratches his chin. "Yohohoho, I think Kav-san is a nice person." said Brook.

"Ne, what do we do, Luffy?" asked Nami. "Hm... Kav is a nice person, I don't think she'll capture us." said Luffy. "Sanji, food! I'm hungry!" yelled Luffy. Kav immediately runs back to Chopper's room. Only Zoro who was silent the whole time noticed her presence.

Kav waited until everyone went to sleep before going out to the deck. She stands on the railings, ready to jump down. "Where do you think you're going?" Kav turns around to see Zoro standing at the deck looking at her. "I'm leaving." said Kav, not looking into Zoro's eyes. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you want to leave us." ordered Zoro. Kav stays silent and looks away from Zoro.

Zoro moves closer to Kav. "Tell me the truth. Did the marines sent you here?" asked Zoro. Kav nods silently. "Then are you going to capture us?" asked Zoro. Kav shakes her head, still keeping silent. "Would you just look at me?" asked Zoro a little angry. "I don't want to. I lied to you guys all this time." said Kav sadly. "We don't care about that." said Zoro. "I'm a marine. I don't belong here." said Kav. "But do you really want to leave?" asked Zoro seriously. Kav stays silent again. Zoro grabs onto hers shoulders. "Answer me!" yelled Zoro. "No! I don't want to! But I have to! I've already lied to the one I love! How can I stay with someone I had lied to?!" yelled Kav as she starts crying. Zoro was taken back. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Zoro. "I'm in love with you! I'm sure you'd hate me. I'm a liar! I'm a marine! Your enemy! I'm a threat to all of y-" Zoro cuts Kav off by kissing her. He places a hand on her head and the other on her waist. Kav melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Zoro.

"I won't hate you. I'm sure the others won't to." said Zoro after breaking the kiss. "And I'm in love with you too." said Zoro as he places his forehead with Kav's. "But I still have to go. The marines will arrive tomorrow. You guys need to get out of here as soon as possible. I'll buy you guys some time for you to escape." said Kav. "No, you're coming with us." said Zoro. "Let me repay you guys for what you have did for me. You can't stop me." said Kav with determination. Zoro looks at Kav for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but be safe." said Zoro. "I will." said Kav. Zoro pulls Kav for another kiss before letting her go.

Zoro watches Kav's shadow disappears into the forest. "I'll be counting on you to look after her." said Zoro. "Fufu, I thought you didn't notice me." said Robin, coming out from the shadows. "Don't worry. I'll look after her until she's on board her ship. I wouldn't want her boyfriend to be worried." teased Robin. Zoro's instantly turns red. "Shut up!" yelled Zoro, completely embarrassed. Robin just giggles at his reactions.


	11. Chapter 11

Kav sits at the port, waiting for the marine's ship to arrive. She had been there since last night, unable to fall asleep. She didn't notice Robin is a few blocks behind her. Robin had been following her to the port and keeping a close eye on her.

Soon, a marine ship arrives at the port, coming down from the ship is vice admiral Smoker and the second-in-command, Tashigi. "Where are they?" asked Smoker looking around for any signs of Luffy and the others. "They escaped." replied Kav. "What?! How could you let this happened?!" asked Smoker furiously. "They found out my identity as a marine." replied Kav, not affected by Smoker's rage. "Gus and his crew are still on the island, in the bar straight from here." said Kav. Tashigi's eyes widen a bit. "He's here?!" asked Tashigi. Kav nodded. "Tashigi, bring some of the men with you to capture that pirate." ordered Smoker. "Yes, sir. 10 of you come with me to capture the pirate Gus." said Tashigi as she heads towards the bar. "Yes, captain-chan!" 10 of the men jumps down from the ship and follows Tashigi.

Kav waits until Tashigi and the others is away before looking back at Smoker. "Mission failed, Smoker-san." said Kav. Smoker sighs. "Get on the ship to rest. We'll head back to the headquarters when they capture those pirates." said Smoker. "Before that, there's something you need to do." said Kav as she holds out her hands. "And that is to turn myself in to the marines." "What do you mean?" asked Smoker. "As a former marine, I will happily turn myself in for having relationships with pirates." said Kav with a small smile. "What?! You should know better than this!" yelled Smoker. "I'm sorry... But what's done is done, so cuff me up and I'll be on my way to the cells." said Kav. Smoker looks at Kav for a moment before handcuffing her. "Thanks, Smoker-san." said Kav as she heads up to the ship.

As soon as Kav gets on board the ship, a man looking the same age as Kav moves towards her. "Long time no see, Kav. Miss me?" asked the man. "Long time no see, Don." said Kav with a small smile. Within a second Kav is sent crashing onto the side of the ship. "I'm so happy that you've become a pirate. Now I can finally have my payback." said Don as he lunges his sword towards Kav only to be stopped by Tashigi. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" asked Tashigi angrily. "I'm just doing what we normally do to pirates, captain-chan." replied Don. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be continuing what I'm doing now." "That's enough!" yelled Smoker. Don flinches and stops what he was going to do to Kav. "Bring them to the cells now!" ordered Smoker. "Y-yes, sir!" replied Don as he takes Gus and his crew to the cells. Nobody noticed the eye and ear from the side of the ship disappears.

Smoker takes Kav who is bleeding to his room with Tashigi following behind. "You could have easily dodged him!" said Tashigi as she treats Kav's wounds from the crash. "I deserve it." said Kav. "No, you don't! You've only failed your mission. How can they handcuff you?!" asked Tashigi loudly. "They didn't. I asked Smoker-san to do it." said Kav. "What?!" asked Tashigi shocked. "I have made connections with pirates. I can no longer be a marine." said Kav. "What happened? Don't be fooled by them!" said Tashigi. "I... I found myself at home with them." said Kav. Tashigi is shocked while Smoker just keeps quiet.

"Knock. Knock." Someone knocks at the door. It then turns out to be Aokiji. "Yo." greeted Aokiji. "Kuzan-san." greeted Kav. Aokiji notices the handcuffs on Kav's hands and sighs. "So this is how it's turned out huh?" asked Aokiji. "I'm sorry." apologized Kav. "It's not your fault. We all knew it was bound to happen." said Aokiji. "Never thought I'll see you here." said Smoker. "I've come to see her and take her den den mushi." said Aokiji. "My den den mushi?" asked Kav. "Ah. I'll be needing it when the time comes." answered Aokiji. "Here." said Kav as she takes out her den den mushi and tosses it to Aokiji.

"Those two aren't gonna be happy about this." said Smoker. "The fleet admiral too." said Kav as she looks down at the floor. "For now, just rest yourself for the time being. I'm not letting you into that cell." said Tashigi. "Okay..." said Kav.

The ship soon arrived at the marine headquarters. Kav is taken to the cells to be locked up. By orders of Akainu, she would be executed in the next three days. No one is happy with the news except from the group of men who despise her. They keep on torturing her from the moment she was locked in. Those news have reached Sengoku's and Garp's ears. Both of them were furious about the torturing done to Kav and sad that she had to be executed, but they were nothing else they could do.

* * *

"Luffy! Kav's gone!" yelled Chopper. "What?!" asked Usopp shocked. "We can't let Kav-chan be all alone! I'll go find her!" yelled Sanji. "Hold your horses cook. She went back to the marines." said Zoro calmly. "What?!" yelled everyone except Robin. "Hey, Zoro. She's in my crew! She can't be a marine!" yelled Luffy. "That is what she chose herself. I told her to stay but she refused." replied Zoro.

"Luffy, we have a visitor." said Robin. Everyone looks to the direction Robin's looking at and their eyes widen. All of them went into defense. "What do you want with us?!" asked Sanji.

"I have a message for you." said Aokiji as he holds out a den den mushi. Sanji realizes that it is Kav's den den mushi. "Why do you have Kav-chan's den den mushi?!" asked Sanji angrily. "Kav? Is she on the other end?" asked Nami. "No. She's not allowed to use it." answered Aokiji. "Why?" asked Usopp. "You'll find up soon enough." said Aokiji as he connects the den den mushi.

"Berup Berup Berup... Ka Chak... Monkey D. Luffy!" screamed Sengoku furiously. "Huh? Who's that?" asked Luffy. "Kav's grandpa." said Zoro and Sanji together. "No, he's actually Sengoku-san." said Aokiji. "The former fleet admiral?!" asked Usopp shocked. "Straw hat, what have you done to Kav?!" asked Sengoku angrily. "I had her join my crew." answered Luffy without a second thought. "You should have never let her join your crew the moment you found her!" yelled Garp. "Eh? Grandpa? Why?" asked Luffy. "I'll tell you why! She's in trouble for getting attached to you and your crew!" yelled Garp. "She's gonna get fired?" asked Franky.

"Worst. She'll be executed." replied Sengoku, calming himself down a bit. Everyone was shocked. "Why would she get executed?!" asked Nami. "The moment she had joined your crew, she had already planned for this ending." said Aokiji. "What?! But why? She could have just capture us as a marine." said Brook. "It's because you gave her a home, somewhere she truly belongs." said Sengoku. "She even lied to Smoker that we've escaped after we knew her identity." said Robin. "But how did she know we knew?" asked Usopp. "She was outside the kitchen last night. She heard everything." replied Zoro. "What?! That's why she left?" asked Usopp. "But we want her to stay." said Chopper. "She had already made up her mind to go back." said Zoro. "We've got to get her back!" said Sanji.

"She'll be executed in three days time at the marine headquarters all thanks to you." said Sengoku. "She's already getting tortured by the others in her cell." said Garp. "They shouldn't be torturing one of their own. Unless..." said Sanji. "Those are the ones who despise her." said Garp.

"That is all we'll be saying." said Sengoku as he disconnects the den den mushi.

"What should we do now, Luffy?" asked Chopper. "We're going to rescue Kav. Everyone, prepare for battle! We are going to get her back at all cost!" ordered Luffy seriously. "Oh!" yelled the others. "Franky, full speed ahead!" commanded Nami. "Roger that!" yelled Franky. "Yohohoho, I'll fight to the fullest." said Brook. "Wait for us, Kav! We'll bring you back for sure!" exclaimed Usopp. "We'll definitely bring you back." said Chopper. "Kav-chan! Wait for me! I'll come to your rescue!" yelled Sanji.

Zoro looks at the sea in front of him, his hand on his sword. "We'll get her back, Zoro." said Robin. "Ah. Definitely." said Zoro. "I won't let you go again."


	12. Chapter 12

Today is the day for Kav's execution. She has prepared herself for this day but she can't help to feel scared. She tries to calm herself down as she ascends the stairs. As Kav reaches the top, she takes a look at her executioners and then at the crowd of marine soldiers in front of her. Akainu is standing below the execution stage. "All of you listen up! This is what happens if you choose to side with the pirates!" yelled Akainu. "Begin the execution!"

The executioners aim their swords at Kav, ready to strike. "Any last words?" asked one of the executioners. Kav shows a sad smile and closes her eyes. "Goodbye, everyone." whispered Kav.

When the executioners' swords almost touches Kav, they were hit on the head. They fall unconscious and drop their swords. Kav opens her eyes to see what is going on. She sees Luffy flying down from the sky. Luffy is already in his second gear when he landed. The other Straw Hats all appeared beside of him, all of them prepared to battle. Luffy takes a deep breath and yells. "Kav! We've come to get you!"

All the marines grab hold of their weapons, prepared to attack Luffy and the others. "I never asked you to save me! You shouldn't have come!" yelled Kav. "You're our NAKAMA!" yelled Luffy. Kav looks at them for a moment before lowering her head to touch the floor. "Just do what you want, you idiots!" yelled Kav. The Straw Hats all smile. "Wait for me!" yelled Luffy as he charges forwards, with the others following behind. "Kav-chan, I'm coming for you~~" yelled Sanji waving his body. "Kav, we're coming!" yelled Chopper. "Just wait right there!" yelled Usopp. "We'll SUPER get you out of here!" yelled Franky. "Yohohoho, I wonder what colour of boxers is Kav-san wearing today." said Brook. "Shut up!" yelled Nami as she hits Brook's head real hard.

"ATTACK!" yelled Akainu. All the marine soldiers charge towards the Straw Hats. Luffy uses Haoshoku Haki and almost half the marines fall unconscious. "Luffy, leave Kav to me." said Zoro. Luffy looks at Zoro, his face full of determination and nods. "Oi, cook. Shoot me to her." ordered Zoro. "I should be the one to save Kav-chan!" complained Sanji as he spread out his leg for Zoro to get on. Zoro sheaths his swords and jumps onto Sanji's leg. "Armée de L'Air Power Shoot!" yelled Sanji as he shoots Zoro towards Kav.

Kav sees Zoro flying towards her. She gets out of the way for him to land without crashing into her. Zoro reaches the execution stage smoothly. He takes out one of his swords and looks at Kav. "Turn around. I'll get out free." said Zoro. Kav follows Zoro's command and turns around, holding out her hands. Zoro cuts opens Kav's handcuffs. She is now free. Kav turns around to hug Zoro. "I missed you, Zoro. I was scared. I'm glad that you guys came even after what I did." said Kav ashamed. "You didn't do anything wrong. You had never betrayed us or hurt us, except for the cook, but he does't count." said Zoro. He then carries Kav bridal-style. "I won't let go of you ever again. I'll protect you with my life from now on." said Zoro as he kisses Kav's forehead. "I love you." "I love you too." replied Kav. "Now, let's get out of here." said Zoro as he jumps off the execution stage with Kav. Both of them landed safely to the ground.

Akainu stand in front of Zoro and Kav to stop them. "The both of you won't be going anywhere!" yelled Akainu as he launches his attacks at Kav and Zoro. Zoro immediately unsheathes his swords and blocks the attack. He sends an attack back to Akainu but he blocks it as well. Zoro and Akainu continues to battle each other, leaving Kav aside.

Kav looks at Zoro and Akainu before looking farther away. Everyone is fighting. The marine soldiers who fell unconscious from Luffy's Haoshoku Haki have awaken and now battling the Straw Hats. All of them are getting more and more injured. Kav couldn't handle it. Her friends from the marines and her friends from the Straw Hats are all fighting each other all because of her. Kav drops onto the ground, tears rolling down the her cheeks. "Stop it... All of this... stop it... STOP IT!" yelled Kav in pain.

Almost all the soldiers fall unconscious. Those who are still conscious look at Kav shocked. She had used Haoshoku Haki just now. Only Kav, who was still crying didn't notice it. When Akainu was about to attack Kav, his den den mushi rang. "What do you want?!" yelled Akainu angrily. "We want to speak with the girl." said the person from the other end of the phone. "You can have her after I executed her!" yelled Akainu again. "We need her alive." said the person. Akainu resisted his urge to burn the den den mushi. "She's in front of me." said Akainu. "Dracule Kav." said the person. Kav stops crying as she hears her name being called. She wipes away her tears and stand up. She calm herself before replying the person. "What does the Gorosei want with me?" asked Kav.

Everyone else except Luffy and Akainu are shocked to hear that the Gorosei are talking to Kav and she talked back to them. "I see, you have good information as always." said one of the Gorosei. "Cut to the chase." said Kav. "If we were to let you live, would you keep on gathering information for us?" asked the man. "You mean as a spy for the marine?" asked Kav. "That's correct." "I'll give you information on any pirate you want except the Straw Hats. Is that fine with you?" asked Kav with a stern voice. The Gorosei waits for a moment before one of them speaks up. "Yes, as long as you give us detailed information." Kav looks over at Luffy. "Luffy, is this okay with you?" asked Kav. "Ah. it's fine." said Luffy confirming his decision to Kav. "It's deal then." said Kav. "We look forward to cooperation. Akainu, let them go." said one of the Gorosei before he hung up.

There is a moment of silence between the pirates and the marines. Suddenly, Akainu breaks one of the walls in anger. "Zoro, let's go. He can't touch me anymore." said Kav as she pulls Zoro to run towards the crew. The Straw Hats all go on board the ship before they blast off with the Coup de Burst. The Straw Hats continues to sail normally when they think it's safe enough.

* * *

"Everyone, I'm sorry for deceiving you." said Kav with her head hanging down. "Oi, oi. It was your mission." said Usopp. "You've never hurt us and you even helped us to escape from Smoker." said Chopper. "Plus, you've helped me earn so much money." said Nami. "But.." said Kav. "No buts! You're apart of my crew now!" yelled Luffy. "That's right!You super belong here with us." said Franky. "The crew will be more lively with you here." said Robin. "Kav-chan, I'll protect you from now on~" flirted Sanji. "Yohohoho, Kav-san. Would you let me see your boxers?" asked Brook. "No, she won't!" yelled Nami and Sanji, as they hit/kick Brook. Kav laughs at their actions. "This is where I truly belong." said Kav, smiling.

"That reminds me. How dare you kissed Kav-chan, you moss head?!" asked Sanji furiously. "When did he kissed Kav?" asked Usopp. "Back on when he's still on top of the execution stage with her!" yelled Sanji. Kav just blushes, unable to speak. "That's none of your business." said Zoro coolly. "It is when it involves ladies!" yelled Sanji as he kicks Zoro. Zoro blocks his attack with the back of his sword. "She's mine!" yelled Zoro. "No, she's not!" yelled Sanji. "Actually Sanji..." said Kav with everyone's attention on her. "I'm really Zoro's." said Kav blushing even more. Sanji drops his leg. "What?!" yelled Sanji. "She's my girlfriend, if you understand what that means." said Zoro smirking at Sanji. "I can't believe I lost to that moss head." said Sanji sulking in a corner.

Everyone ignores Sanji and congratulates Zoro and Kav. "Congratulations on becoming a couple!" said Usopp. "I think you'll both be a cute couple." said Nami, making Kav's face redder. "Yohohoho, congratulations Zoro-san, Kav-san." said Brook. "You'll both be a great pair." said Robin. "That's super right! Zoro, you're the man!" yelled Franky. Chopper goes over to Sanji and looks at him. "It's alright, Sanji. You'll fine someone else." said Chopper. "In the meantime, you'll still be playing with me." said Kav standing behind Sanji. "Thank you, Kav-chan!" yelled Sanji as he hugs Kav. Sanji feels Zoro glaring daggers at him. He looks up and sticks out his tongue at him. "That's it! You're dead meat, you bastard!" yelled Zoro as he draws out his swords and begins to battle with Sanji.

Kav laughs at Zoro and Sanji, making them stop their fight to looks at her. "Yup, this is my home." said Kav laughing, the others following suit.

Kav is really happy. Not only can she still be a marine, she can also be a pirate. Plus, she has find someplace she truly belongs and that is with the Straw Hats and her boyfriend.


	13. Omake

"Here's this month's report, Sengoku-san." said Kav as she hands over her report to Sengoku. "Ah, thanks." said Sengoku as he gives the report to another marine soldier. "I'm glad the fleet admiral called you to come. The other marine soldiers who were sent here were too afraid." said Kav. "And it's been awhile since we last met. I missed you and Garp-san and Smoker-san too. I wonder how did Garp-san react when I was told I could be a marine and pirate at the same time."

Suddenly, a fist is in front of Kav just by a feet's length. Before the fist could connect to Kav's face, a sword and a leg stop it's path, preventing it from touching Kav. "Zoro? Sanji? Again?" asked Kav. "I won't let anyone hurt Kav-chan." said Sanji as he puts down his leg. "Even if you're her elder and Luffy's grandpa, I won't let you touch her." said Zoro while sheathing his sword and glares at Garp. Garp looks at the two in front of Kav for a moment before laughing out loud, confusing Kav, Sanji and Zoro. "No wonder those guys were afraid. You have two bodyguards glaring them to death every single time they came. Even the others are ready to kill as soon someone touches you." said Garp as he glance over to the rest of the crew. They were all holding theirs weapons, ready to attack when needed.

"I won't let anyone hurt my nakama! Even if it's you, grandpa!" yelled Luffy. "Calm down, everyone. From the day I left for the mission, Garp-san already told me that he'll personally beat the crap out of me if I ever become a pirate." said Kav. Everyone sweat drops after hearing Kav's words. "But you know, I'm still a part of the marine. So, I did managed to keep my promise. Once a marine remains a marine!" said Kav proudly with a grin. "But you're still half a pirate!" said Garp as he slips past Zoro and Sanji and hits Kav's head. "Ouch... That's because this is my home!" yelled Kav. "This is where I truly belong! I love this crew too much!" Everyone can't help but smile at Kav's words. "And Zoro too..." muttered Kav quietly, but everyone could still hear what she said.

Zoro walks over to Kav and kisses her. Kav blushes and slowly turns over to look at Sengoku and Garp who were glaring daggers at Zoro. "C-calm down, Sengoku-san, Garp-san. You can't hurt Zoro." said Kav still blushing. Zoro stands in front of Kav and shields half of her, letting her to see pass him. Sengoku looks at the both of them and shakes his head. "Hawk Eyes is right. He's protective of her." said Sengoku. "That damn Hawk Eyes..." muttered Zoro, an irk mark formed on his forehead. "Hahaha, so there's someone who's finally able to control her." laughed Garp. "I'm not controlling her! She can do anything she wants." retorted Zoro. Kav hugs Zoro from behind and sticks her head out to the side to face Sengoku and Garp. "That's right. I can still do whatever I want." said Kav happily. "We're just glad that you're happy here." said Sengoku smiling. "Or else I'll personally come and capture all of them!" warned Sengoku, threatening the Straw Hats. "We won't hurt her!" yelled Luffy. "That's right!" agreed Nami. "She'll always be happy here!" yelled Usopp. "Yohohoho, there's also Zoro-san with her." said Brook. "You can SUPER leave her to us!" yelled Franky. "We will definitely protect her!" exclaimed Chopper. "I'll be her personal knight if she lets me!" yelled Sanji, which turned into a fight with Zoro. "Don't worry, instructor-san, vice-admiral-san. Kav is in good hands." said Robin.

"Good. We're leaving now." said Sengoku. "Goodbye, Sengoku-san, Garp-san." said Kav as she hugs both of them. "Take care, Kav." said Sengoku as he gets onto the marine ship. "I will." assured Kav. "Don't forget to train." said Garp, following Sengoku. "I won't. I train with the others everyday." said Kav.

* * *

"Phew, they're finally gone." said Usopp. "That reminds me. What do you guys do whenever I'm facing the marines?" asked Kav. "What are talking about? We're all doing what we usually do." said Nami smiling innocently. Kav looks at Nami for a while before nodding. "If you say so."

"Kav-chan, here's a blueberry smoothie~ Thanks for all the hard work~ You're amazing~" swooned Sanji as he hands over a blueberry smoothie to Kav. "Thanks Sanji." said Kav happily. Kav walks over to Zoro and sits on his lap. She sips the smoothie before holding it up for Zoro. Zoro stares at the drink before drinking it. "It's good, right?" asked Kav. Zoro nods. Kav smiles at him before continuing to drink the smoothie. Zoro falls asleep with Kav still on his lap.

"Yohohoho, they're such a wonderful couple." said Brook, observing Zoro and Kav. "That damn moss head! Why is he so lucky?!" yelled Sanji. "This is what you call fate." said Usopp. Chopper agrees with him. One glare from Sanji told both of them to shut up.

Kav finishes and wants to give the glass back to Sanji. She tries to stand up but Zoro wraps his arms around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere. "Zoro..." whined Kav, struggling to free herself. Zoro doesn't reply or free Kav from his grasp. Kav uses her full strength to push herself forward, causing her to fall towards the floor. Kav closes her eyes to wait for the impact but it didn't come. She opens her eyes to see the floor a few inches below her. She then feels herself getting laid down gently onto the grassy floor. She turns around to be face to face with Zoro, his face only a few inches above Kav and his hands besides of her. Kav blushes at their closeness. "S-shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Kav, her face in deep red. "Can't let you hurt yourself." said Zoro. "I'm fine now. Get up." said Kav. "No." said Zoro as he leans down closer to Kav. Kav knows what he was going to do and closes her eyes. Zoro leans down and kisses Kav deeply, one hand caressing her cheek.

"I'm going to return the glass to Sanji so get up." said Kav. Zoro had drop himself onto Kav after the kiss. "Just call him here to take it." said Zoro with his eyes closed. "You know I'm not going to do that. So, get up!" yelled Kav. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." said Zoro as he gets up, pulling Kav along. Zoro lays his head on top of Kav. Kav puts Zoro's arms around her waist. "This way you won't lose your balance." said Kav smiling, pulling Zoro along to the kitchen.

"Sanji, thanks for the smoothie!." said Kav as she hands over the empty glass to Sanji. "It's my pleasure, Kav-chan!" said Sanji. He then looks at Zoro who was leaning against Kav. "Oi, moss head. Sleep somewhere else!" "No." said Zoro plainly. "It's fine, Sanji. Can I have another smoothie? This time make an orange one." said Kav. "Of course, Kav-chan!" said Sanji. "I'll be outside in the meantime." said Kav. "Okay, Kav-chan! Don't you dare attack Kav-chan again, moss head!" yelled Sanji. "Y-you saw that?!" asked Kav blushing. "Yes. Well, everyone did." said Sanji. "Zoro!" yelled Kav as she elbows Zoro and rushes out of the kitchen. Zoro puts a hand on his stomach and glares at Sanji. "Shut your big mouth, cook." said Zoro. Sanji just sticks his tongue out at Zoro before laughing. Zoro grumbles and walks out of the kitchen to find Kav.

* * *

Zoro finds Kav in the crow's nest, staring at the sea through the window. He wraps his arms around Kav, startling her. "Calm down. It's me." said Zoro. "Okay." said Kav. Kav looks up at Zoro before turning herself around and looks at the ground. "I can't help but still feel embarrassed." muttered Kav. "Well, that's what makes you special." said Zoro. "What do you mean?" asked Kav as she looks up at Zoro. "You're not embarrassed when you're not wearing any shirt on but you're embarrassed when I kiss you in front of everyone." said Zoro, smirking. "Not funny..." said Kav as she pouts.

"Kav, come down here! I got something for you!" yelled Nami from the deck. "Coming!" yelled Kav. "I'm gonna what Nami's gonna give me." said Kav. "Ah. Be careful though, she's a witch." said Zoro, joking. "Hahaha, alright. See ya." said Kav as she climbs down to the deck.

"So, what do you wanna give me?" asked Kav. "Oh, Just something special. Come with me." said Nami as she drags Kav into the girls room.

* * *

"NAMI!" yelled Kav loudly. Everyone immediately rushes into the girl's room to see what's going on. All of them holds onto their noses. Kav is wearing a red chiffon mini cocktail with an emerald waistband while blushing deeply.

"W-why do you guys always have to come here?!" asked Kav embarassed. "Kav-chan is so CUTE~ And sexy~" yelled Sanji as he holds Kav up and spins her like last time. "S-Sanji! P-put me down!" yelled Kav. As soon as Sanji puts Kav down, she immediately runs behind of Zoro, only popping her head out. "T-this is the second time already! C-cut it out guys! I told you I'm not cute at all." yelled Kav. "Tell the to him." said everyone as they point at Zoro. Kav looks up at Zoro to find him using his hand to cover up his nose bleeding. "Pervert!" yelled Kav embarrassed as she kicks Zoro forward. Little did she know everyone saw her underwear. They immediately cover up their noses again except for Nami, Robin, Chopper and Luffy. "Kav is actually wearing girl's underwear." said Usopp. "Yohohoho, I think those panties suit Kav-chan." said Brook. "This is heaven!" yelled Sanji happily. "All of you are perverts!" yelled Kav angrily and embarrassed at the same time.

Suddenly, everyone feels a dark aura in the room. They looks to see Zoro cracking his knuckles. "Who saw them?!" asked Zoro angrily. "Them." said Nami, Robin and Chopper as they point at the men. "W-wait! C-calm down, Zoro!" yelled Usopp worriedly. "Kav-san, please save us!" pleaded Brook. Everyone looks back at Kav to wait for her to say something. "Kill them." said Kav as she turns away from the men. "With pleasure." said Zoro as he walks towards the group of men.

Zoro then lifts up Kav and carries her to the crow's nest after beating the others up. He places Kav down to the chair gently. "Did you have to beat them up so cruelly?" asked Kav. "Serve them right for looking at my girl." said Zoro as he hovers over Kav. Zoro moves down and kisses Kav passionately. He then looks up at her and smirks.

"Why don't we take it up to the next level?" asked Zoro still smirking. Kav is confused by Zoro's words. "What do you mean?" asked Kav, tilting her head to the side. "Well, you in this dress is already driving me crazy. Are you trying to attract me?" asked Zoro. "But don't we already attract each other?" asked Kav, still confused as she pouts to think what Zoro is saying. Zoro had to resist the urge to kiss her again. "Dracule Kav." said Zoro. "Hm?" Kav tilts her head up, still pouting. Zoro could feel that his restraints just snapped. He pulls Kav in for a kiss before smirking at her. "Don't you regret for seducing me." said Zoro as he hovers over Kav. Kav finally understands what Zoro's saying and blushes deeply.

"W-wait! You can't mean!" yelled Kav shocked. "I'm taking it to the next level." said Zoro smirking. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle." said Zoro chuckling before launching himself at Kav.

Both of them enjoyed each other's company for the whole night long.


End file.
